Chronicle 2 - Persecution
by Papierblanc
Summary: Ma version de la suite de Chronicle ;) Matt, après 'l'incident Seattle' abandonne tout pour s'expatrier au bout du monde. Cependant, des évènements inattendus vont le forcer à sortir de son exil et à faire face à ses démons. Il sera contraint de faire un choix : fuir ou prendre des décisions et agir.
1. Journal-Comme si rien ne s'était passé

_Désert des Mojaves, Arizona_

 _Juin 2012_

 _1 semaine apres Seattle_

* * *

Fond d'écran noir. Grognements partiellement inaudibles.

 _'' — ...Comment ce putain de truc fonctionne...?_

Bruits confus en arrière-plan. Choc.

 _— Merde!_

Frottements.

 _— Allez! Saleté de..._

L'image se focalise enfin et le sol désertique émerge brutalement à l'écran. Dévorant avec cupidité chaque centimètre disponible comme s'il cherchait à s'en abreuver, à assouvir une soif dévorante qui ne serait jamais complètement étanchée. Tragédie perpétuelle pour cet éternel insatisfait. L'aridité des plaines semble ainsi s'étaler à l'infini, l'alpha et l'oméga réunis dans une étreinte presque fusionnelle. Suspendu, le temps retient son souffle dans cet air torride et poisseux qui adhère désagréablement au corps comme une seconde peau. Le soleil, astre éphémère à l'horizon sous le couvert de la nuit tombante, projette malgré tout une pluie de feu ardent consumant tout indice de vie envisageable. Embrasant le ciel de ce vaste paysage lunaire comme s'il avait tout hydrophilisé sur son passage ne laissant pour héritage que cette terre décharnée. Déshydratée, asséchée, fissurée. Comme son coeur.

Rien ne bouge. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et Matt émerge lentement à la droite de l'écran. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Il tousse, se racle à nouveau la gorge. Rauque et teintée d'hésitation, sa voix peine à filtrer la barrière de ses lèvres serrées.

 _— ... hu-hum, sa-salut...hum...Andrew...je...j-je voulais te dire q-que...que...que..._

Les mots se refusent à être prononcés. Ils acceptent docilement le châtiment et restent emmurés dans leur prison dorée. Il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Matt baisse les yeux et passe maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux. Pendant cinq longues minutes, la course du soleil se fige littéralement. Il n'y a même pas une brise de vent pour insuffler vie à quoi que ce soit. La mort rôde et hante ces terres mille fois foulées de la noirceur de son âme. Quand Matt relève enfin les yeux, c'est un aperçu de cet abysse que l'on peut y déceler, prémisse de la tempête intérieure qui fait rage.

 _— C'est...trop...dur...!..._ parvient à articuler Matt entre ses dents serrées.''

Le parfum insidieux de la démence s'amalgame au goût âcre et tendancieux de l'amertume. Le silence s'installe. Accablant, redoutable, oppressant. L'écran redevient noir.

* * *

 _Texas_

 _Juin 2012_

 _2 semaines apres Seattle_

* * *

L'entrée du paradis ne pourrait être plus magnifique. Aérienne, l'Olympe sur son coussin blanc de sable chaud flotte au milieu de nulle part. Seule, isolée de tout. Paisible. Les marches de bois sculptées à même la pierre me transportent dans un autre monde, une autre vie. Gravée dans l'éternité, comme ton souvenir en moi.

Le ciel coule tel de l'azur liquide entre mes doigts. Je peux sentir dans sa caresse sa chaleur tiède, sa douceur. J'ouvre les bras et m'envole tel un Quetzal mythique, au-delà du temps et des réminiscences du passé. Baigné dans la grâce temporaire de l'oubli bienfaisant, je déploie mes ailes et je me libère de mes contraintes. L'effet est cependant, comme chaque trêve accordée par ce démon peu clément, de courte durée. Fugace, passager. À peine l'ai-je effleuré de mes doigts qu'il s'est déjà dissous. Je chute. Je m'écrase brutalement. Le poids de l'immensité sur mes épaules m'écrase et me tourmente. Y aura-t-il jamais un jour sans?

Matt s'avance vers le lac et s'enfonce au plus profond de celui-ci comme si l'eau pouvait l'absorber, l'engloutir tout entier ou dans le meilleur des cas le briser contre un rocher. Analogue à la mer dans son coeur agité, nouvelle pensionnaire qui le réclame constamment. Le noie. L'asphyxie. Elle ne lui laisse aucun moment de répit. Quand elle se retire, ce n'est que pour mieux refluer.

Assis au bord du rivage, il laisse ses doigts courir paresseusement à la surface de l'eau troublée. Il répète ce geste encore et encore. Jusqu'à une certaine forme d'apaisement. La bête veille cependant au grain, jamais totalement assoupie. Son instinct de prédateur sauvage constamment aux aguets, elle le traque, le nargue. Elle affectionne la félonie et le prend quand cela lui plaît. Joue de lui à sa guise. Il l'entend ronronner, tout près. Insatiable fauve à la volonté inébranlable.

Matt suspend soudainement son geste. Il suffoque. Ses épaules sont secouées d'un premier sanglot douloureusement échappé. Le barrage cède et se rompt temporairement. Le flot qu'il n'arrive plus à endiguer se répand, s'enfle au bord de la rupture. Trop-plein d'émotions qu'il ne peut plus contenir. Les larmes glissent, roulent, s'évadent. Aussitôt perlées au bord de la paupière qu'elles sont remplacées par d'autres. Et d'autres. Jusqu'au torrent inépuisable qui le laisse chaque fois faible et sans énergie. Creux et vide de l'intérieur. Aride comme le désert un jour d'été...

* * *

 _Jasper, Canada_

 _Juillet 2012_

* * *

Le profil de Matt, négligemment allongé dans l'herbe, est capté par l'écran. Devant lui, les imposantes montagnes s'esquissent à grands traits harmonieux. Immuables comme si elles avaient toujours existé. Témoins privilégiés de tous les événements. Guerrières impartiales et protectrices. Elles ont affronté la colère des Dieux, subies avec mansuétude le sceau capricieux des humains, les catastrophes naturelles, l'assaut des éléments...Et malgré tout elles demeurent et se dressent fièrement. Matt se met à rêver qu'il s'affranchit de la cage de son esprit châtié. Que son corps se délaye en infimes particules qui viennent se confondre aux peintures de ce tableau intemporel. Figé dans cette brèche illusoire de l'espace-temps qui ne se plie à aucune loi, il s'élèverait, fort et émancipé de ses chaînes pour enfin reprendre les armes. Les heures défilent ainsi, se succédant sans pouvoir être comptées. Le passage du temps n'a aucune prise ici. Pas de présent ni de futur. Avant n'étant plus une préposition invariable mais un adjectif elliptique tout simplement. Plus de jadis ni d'autrefois. Hier n'a jamais été. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	2. Journal-Cruelle leçon

_Arendal, Norvège_

 _Juillet 2012_

* * *

Le lac gelé s'étend à perte de vue. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Le silence est absolu. Si près de l'entier qu'il pourrait presque exister. Seul le bruit du vent interfère avec les paramètres sonores de la caméra. Pays considéré comme le plus septentrional de l'Europe, il est caractérisé par son soleil de minuit qui ne dort jamais durant cette période de l'année. Le panorama est époustouflant. Pur, inaccessible. Intact. À peine effleuré par la main de l'homme par un minuscule village portuaire bâti à flanc de montagne non loin de la berge. Le ciel est si limpide que le rosé diaphane du soleil se déploie jusqu'aux confins de l'horizon en se reflétant dans le lac translucide qui à son tour fait miroiter d'incrustations d'incarnat ambré l'espace environnant. Le profond sentiment de baigner et d'être chaleureusement enveloppé de cette teinte chaude et onctueuse incite à la sérénité. La paix est à portée de main, il suffirait de tendre les bras pour en ramasser d'infimes fragments à conserver aussi précieusement que de petits diamants au fond de sa poche.

Des crissements de pas dans la neige se font entendre. La caméra fait un tour complet avant de s'arrêter. On peut discerner Matt qui contemple avec concentration ce décor évanescent. Il a maigri...je crois. On ne saurait le dire nettement sous les couches de manteaux. C'est plutôt quelque chose d'indéfinissable sur ses traits...Il respire avec difficulté à cette altitude et son souffle génère de petits nuages arachnéens qui tissent une toile mobile dans cette atmosphère cristallisée. Le froid sibérien est saisissant. Un tiraillement le long de son bras le pousse à baisser les yeux. Son regard rencontre le pansement qui entoure son annulaire depuis Seattle. Comme chaque fois, sa mémoire lui évoque cruellement le désastre de la Space Needle. _**L'incident Seattle**_ comme l'ont intitulé les reporters, journaux et émissions grotesques qui en ont découlé. L'événement qui a brisé sa vie, qui a occasionné sa fuite au bout du monde. La foule hystérique agglutinée autour d'eux, les vitres qui volaient en éclats, la police les cernant de partout, le vacarme assourdissant des armes crachant leur feu, comment il avait été blessé en essayant de se mettre entre eux et ce pour quoi tout avait dégénéré. Et le moment où il a...Non, il ne veut pas de ses visions cauchemardesque. Il n'en veut pas. Perdu dans ses chimères, Matt reste immobile durant de longues heures, insensible à ce qui l'entoure.

En retournant vers le village pour s'approvisionner en nourriture, il aperçoit une barque qui s'est aventurée sur la portion du lac qui longe l'artère d'embarquement principal. Deux hommes y sont installés, leur matériel soigneusement rangé à leurs pieds. Des volutes de fumée entremêlées de leur respiration et du café brûlant s'enroulent en une longue et interminable spirale torsadée. Tout à coup, le canot chavire sans préavis sur le côté et les occupants plongent instantanément dans l'eau polaire. Matt ne réfléchit pas et réagit au quart de tour. Son corps bouge avant même que son esprit n'ait ébauché la moindre pensée. Matt converge rapidement vers l'embarcation et se défait avec une urgence pressante de ses divers lainages. Il plonge dans le bassin et ressent dans un pincement atrocement aigu le choc foudroyant de l'eau frigorifiée. Elle mord avec rage et violence chacun de ses membres. Aucune pensée cohérente ne peut survivre à une telle température. L'instinct prime et commande, lui dictant de mouvoir ses jambes raidies. Le sang qui ne circule plus rend les mouvements difficiles, mais il repère la première personne inconsciente à sa droite. L'adrénaline lui injecte un coup de fouet et il bat impérieusement des pieds et des mains l'eau glacée en se dirigeant vers lui. L'autre homme est à quelques centimètres plus loin et il le harponne au passage. Ils les ramènent ainsi sains et saufs sur la berge. Le temps que les hommes reprennent leurs esprits, Matt a disparu.

* * *

 _Fjallbacka, Suède_

 _Aout 2012_

* * *

Le soleil est réconfortant après les températures nordiques des dernières contrées visitées. À la suite du sauvetage improvisé en Norvège, il a erré longtemps dans le froid, complètement trempé sous ses fourrures humides, avant de réussir à trouver un endroit où loger pour la nuit. Plus des trois quarts des habitations étaient closes pour la saison qui touchait à sa fin. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus être repéré par les rescapés qu'il avait secourus plus tôt. Il a finalement dormi sur une paillasse de fortune à même le sol dans un garage abandonné dont la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il a pu faire sécher ses vêtements sur un immense établi appuyé sur le mur du fond de l'atelier. Il a davantage somnolé à vrai dire, le froid toujours infiltré sournoisement en lui. Le lendemain, engourdi et légèrement enrhumé, il a renfilé maladroitement ses habits. En inspectant les alentours, il a réussi à dénicher de quoi refaire temporairement son bandage. Il a nettoyé toute trace présente de son passage avant de repartir vers l'est. Il a ensuite survolé quelques kilomètres en consultant sa carte et décidé de continuer jusqu'à atteindre la Suède.

Épuisé et étrangement amorphe, il a posé pied aux abords de ce village vieillot et s'est retrouvé devant une petite auberge désuète. Il a tergiversé un instant devant la porte, le reflet du vitrage encrassé lui renvoyant en plein visage son apparence immonde et plus que dépenaillée. Une quinte de toux a rompu le fil de ses pensées et le désir d'un vrai lit bien douillet l'emporta sur son orgueil. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien cracher sur cette stupide vanité!

L'homme derrière le comptoir a écarquillé les yeux à son arrivée, mais n'a pas posé de questions. D'un geste vif, il lui tend maintenant le formulaire à remplir pour la location d'une chambre. Intimidé, Matt prend le crayon qu'il lui tend et commence à remplir les papiers. Sa main tremble cependant, il peine à se concentrer et une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoue. Le regard d'abord méprisant du propriétaire s'adoucit. Il reprend le questionnaire en soupirant ouvertement et d'un mouvement sec et autoritaire de la main l'exhorte à le suivre. Exténué et n'aspirant qu'à se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil qui le gagne d'autant plus, Matt obéit et trottine comme il peut à sa suite. En grimpant les marches, l'hôtelier lui expose les détails de location et les horaires de repas, Matt sort alors de sa poche l'argent nécessaire pour le paiement d'une semaine complète. Il lui demande ensuite de laisser la nourriture sur le seuil, il s'arrangera. Il ne veut pas de charité ni être redevable à personne. L'homme reste un moment inactif en le regardant curieusement, puis il prend ses honoraires et acquiesce avant de redescendre l'escalier.

Dans sa chambre, Matt accroche son manteau et enlève ses chaussettes devenues rigides en séchant. Après une douche bien chaude, il se drape dans une couverture et s'assoit près du feu déjà allumé dans le foyer. Ses mouvements sont saccadés et ses dents s'entrechoquent, hors de son contrôle. Il a l'impression qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se réchauffer tellement il est transi jusqu'aux os. Il a du mal à croire que c'était hier qu'il plongeait dans l'eau glaciale. Le rapport du temps lui paraît disloqué. Plus il y songe, plus tout devient confus. Un frisson le parcourt en se remémorant le repêchage des deux hommes. Mais il ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, il agirait de la même façon. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

* * *

 _Fjallbacka, Suède_

 _Septembre 2012_

* * *

Il n'avait pas prévu de rester si longtemps. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Il termine d'empaqueter son sac à dos et remet de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Il ramasse la nourriture puis la jette dans la poubelle. Il remet les livres en place et refait le lit. En tirant la couette, il se demande si cela a changé quelque chose. La vie qu'il a prise, celles qu'il a sauvées. Une vie pour une vie. Son geste rétablissait-il un équilibre? Troublé, il passe ensuite à la salle de bain et attrape le flacon sur la tablette de la pharmacie. Il avale une pilule qu'elle contient et la fait passer avec de l'eau. Il se rince la bouche, puis éteint. Il s'assit un moment sur le lit, tirant nerveusement les manches de son chandail. Ses doigts rencontrent inévitablement l'espace vide entre son majeur et son auriculaire droit. Il frémit en repensant à cet épisode. Il ne se rappelle pas grand chose, sinon qu'il a dormi. Beaucoup. Et des cauchemars.

Il a de vagues souvenirs de l'aubergiste venant s'enquérir de son état. À travers la cloison, il l'avait renvoyé chaque fois en lui assurant que tout allait bien. C'était faux bien sûr, mais il appréhendait qu'en le voyant, le patron l'oblige à se rendre à l'hôpital. Son corps était agité de spasmes incontrôlables et la fièvre le consumait. Nonobstant bêtement la gravité de son état, il s'était ainsi enfoncé dans les brumes néfastes de sa déraison. Une heure, un jour, une semaine plus tard - il ne savait pas - il s'était levé du lit. Affaibli, il avait titubé vers la salle de bain. Il ne l'a jamais atteint. Il est tombé en renversant la table du salon dans sa chute. Déjà soucieux par le silence inquiétant de son pensionnaire depuis trois jours, le propriétaire a foncé vers la chambre en entendant le fracas à l'étage du haut. Il ne se remémorait que trop bien l'état préoccupant dans lequel le jeune garçon était arrivé. Il avait fait venir discrètement le médecin du village. Celui-ci l'avait ausculté sans que Matt n'oppose de résistance. Il était acculé au mur et n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour s'envoler de toute façon. Le docteur fut catégorique, son état requérait des soins plus importants. Matt commença à s'agiter, mais l'hôtelier posa une main sur son épaule lui signifiant d'obéir. Il présenta le patient comme son neveu et s'enquit des instructions à venir. L'omnipraticien se fit circonspect, toutefois il laissa de côté les interrogations éventuelles pour investiguer davantage l'étendue des blessures.

Ce n'est que lorsque le pratiquant déroula l'attelle négligée que l'horreur de la situation est apparue. Son doigt avait acquis la teinte bleutée de la nuit à son déclin et des phlyctènes se disséminait sur son épiderme nécrosé. Si Matt avait bien senti une vague perte de sensibilité, il l'avait sottement confondu avec les courbatures qui ankylosaient pratiquement l'intégralité de son corps et le délire de la fièvre. Muet, le docteur continua de procéder à ses examens. Sous la couche superficielle, il décelait également une infection due à un traumatisme antérieur. Le risque que les nerfs atteints, déjà probablement endommagés de façon irrémédiable, soient la cause de l'état avancé de la cyanose l'inquiétait, car cela compromettait gravement les chances de guérison. Il ne pouvait déduire sur un simple coup d'oeil si les lésions étaient définitives. Cependant, il préférait être franc et ne pas insuffler trop d'espoir le cas échéant en établissant son pronostic. L'engelure était profonde, probablement irréversible. Il quitta sur cette menace planante avec la promesse de se présenter aux procédures ultérieures. Une fois la stupeur passée, Matt sombra dans une atonie tendue. Il passa le reste de la semaine à hiberner dans ce brouillard léthargique.

En consultation, il fut soumis à des tests de contrôle plus approfondis et on lui fit passer une scintigraphie. Des jours s'écoulèrent dans l'angoisse et l'attente du verdict. Or, celui-ci tomba comme un couperet sans appel. Les résultats confirmaient le diagnostic précoce et sa réalité incontournable. L'amputation était obligatoire. Confronté à cette issue inéluctable, Matt digéra cette vérité péremptoire et elle fit son chemin. Si c'était là la volonté des Dieux, alors il devait se plier et se soumettre à leur exigence. Il s'émancipa de la peur et du chagrin. Ne laissant plus qu'une vaste zone blanche épurée de toute émotion. Quand l'aurore vit le jour, elle le découvrit à la fenêtre l'air indifférent. Son expression affichant une absence anormale de sentiment. C'est avec un calme olympien qu'il affronta le jour J.

Maintenant allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, il en vint à penser que c'était sa punition. Il conclut qu'il avait été présomptueux de prétendre à l'absolution. Probablement qu'un millier de vies ne répareraient pas ce qu'il avait fait. Bien qu'il refoulât toutes images de ce jour funeste, celles-ci ne pouvaient s'effacer complètement. Et s'il revoyait avec précision chaque seconde de la procédure - la rachianesthésie au cours de laquelle on lui avait fait une injection désensibilisant localement la zone ciblée, les odeurs aseptisées des instruments chirurgicaux, la multitude de petites lames de tailles variées utilisées pour couper tendons, nerfs et finalement doigt, - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir malgré tout son membre fantôme toujours présent comme une ritournelle obsédante qu'on ne peut extraire de sa tête. La sensation était bien réelle bien que l'objet en question relève aujourd'hui de l'imaginaire.

Il se redressa brusquement et compléta ses préparatifs. Tout au long de ce processus, l'aubergiste n'avait posé aucune question. À une seule condition. De rester ici, tranquille, jusqu'à son rétablissement. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé l'homme à lui accorder cette confiance. Néanmoins, sa guérison était presque complète. Son engagement arrivait à son terme et il n'avait plus de raisons valables pour rester. Il anticipait également les interrogations qui viendraient immanquablement n'ayant plus d'excuses pour s'y dérober. Il devait partir.


	3. Journal-Instabilité et colère

_Kaskinen, Finlande_

 _ **Septembre 2012**_

* * *

Il nage dans cet or liquide polychrome qui l'ensorcelle. Envoûté par une quelconque incantation que l'on aurait murmurée à voit basse. Il ne vole pas vraiment à vrai dire, il flotte tout simplement. Il dérive, emporté par le courant magnétique de l'arc auroral qui ondule sous le ciel crépusculaire. Bien que l'émeraude soit la teinte dominante de ce phénomène mythique, des nuances éthérées de violet, turquoise et de corail viennent parachever cette oeuvre d'abstraction dynamique. Subjugué, il s'imprègne de ce sentiment de transcendance qui imprègne l'atmosphère ambiante. Aspirant par tous les pores de sa peau cette plénitude, cette sensation de légèreté jamais égalée. Il s'interroge brièvement à savoir si aucun humain n'a jamais vécu une expérience d'une telle intensité.

Il était étendu sur le sol à méditer en observant tranquillement les étoiles. Il n'a même pas remarqué leur présence, absorbé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Elles se sont matérialisées subitement sous ses yeux, comme par magie. Incrédule, il a contemplé avec fascination ces curieuses aurores boréales. Il restait inerte, bloquant sa respiration comme si le seul bruissement de son souffle pouvait rompre le sortilège et les faire disparaître. Puis il a brisé le sort qui liait ses pieds à la terre et a pris son envol. Il a gravi les mètres le séparant du ciel dans une ascension frôlant la lenteur de déplacement de l'escargot. Savourant chaque détail, chaque élément de cette splendeur. La touchant du doigt comme pour en tester la réalité.

Il fusionne maintenant avec cette énergie fluide et mouvante. Il sent son coeur pulser au rythme de cet afflux. Il tournoie en ouvrant les bras, se laissant guider par la fluctuation limpide des arcs luminescents. Il ferme les yeux et lâche prise. Plus rien n'existe. Ni la douleur, ni les souvenirs. Il n'est plus sur Terre, il a franchi les limites d'un autre univers. Jamais il n'a ressenti une telle émotion. Puissante, poignante, bouleversante. Sa gorge est nouée, il ne s'est jamais senti si...si...retranscrire fidèlement est du domaine de l'impossible. Indescriptible, c'est le genre de situation qu'il faut vivre pour comprendre. Libre étant le seul qualificatif qui lui vienne à l'esprit à défaut d'expliquer convenablement. Adjectif prépondérant mais incomplet.

Il aurait aimé partager ce moment avec Steve et Andrew. Ils auraient certainement compris, même en l'absence des mots adéquats. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à comprendre. Avec un pincement au coeur, il songe qu'il y a tellement de choses qui lui manquent. Tellement de choses auxquelles il a renoncé, qu'il a dû abandonner derrière lui. Sans un regard, sans même pouvoir leur dire aurevoir. Son coeur s'assombrit et les regrets s'y déversent amèrement. L'aurore oscille, scintille, vibre, puis s'éclipse aussi subitement qu'elle est apparue. Déçu, Matt regagne lentement le sol et commence à monter la tente sans grande hâte. Même les aurores ne souhaitent pas être en sa présence.

Cette nuit-là, des hurlements déchirants retentissent au coeur des montagnes. Les cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquents. Repris par les baleines échouées sur la côte ouest du golfe de Botnie et une meute de loups gris embusqués, les cris d'angoisse se transforment en une étrange complainte ricochant en écho à travers les vastes plaines à l'est. La faune environnante cesse toute activité, elle tend l'oreille vers ce chant inhabituel. Puis, elles joignent leur voix à cette triste litanie. La clameur s'accroît, s'amplifie jusqu'à atteindre son climax pour s'interrompre abruptement dans un silence anormal. Tendues, les différentes espèces restent figées, paralysées dans l'attente. Les hurlements résonnent une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre définitivement. S'il en avait été conscient, Matt aurait probablement été effleuré par le danger d'être repéré. Par chance, il est si isolé que personne ne peut l'entendre.

* * *

 _Papoua, Nouvelle-Guinée_

 _ **Octobre 2012**_

* * *

Exténué, Matt doit faire de constantes escales pour se reposer. Le manque de sommeil et la faim qui le taraude le rendent maussade. Il se dit qu'il pourrait s'arrêter un moment et pêcher. Il commence à réunir le matériel pour fabriquer une canne à pêche de fortune. De pays en pays, son itinérance lui permit d'apprendre beaucoup sur différentes cultures et il a pu acquérir quelques techniques qui lui ont permis de survivre jusqu'ici quand l'argent manquait. Il s'était néanmoins fait la promesse de ne jamais dérober son prochain même si son quotidien précaire lui donnait la sensation d'être continuellement sur des montagnes russes. D'évoluer dans un présent qu'il ne pouvait jamais anticiper. Tout pouvait arriver, à tout moment.

Pour gagner de l'argent, il effectuait divers travaux. N'importe lequel tant qu'il lui fournissait un moyen de subsister. De survivre une journée de plus. Outre l'effort physique et assouvir ses besoins primaires, il devait jongler avec une multitude d'autres désagréments qui puisaient, petit à petit, ses forces vitales. Les devises changeantes, les langues étrangères, la difficulté de se faire comprendre, approcher les gens discrètement, les questions et les réponses que l'on voulait lui soutirer, les mensonges qu'il inventait constamment, sans compter les territoires sauvages et hostiles parcourus. Et ce n'était là que quelques exemples.

Bien qu'il tentât de circonscrire ses escapades à l'intérieur de frontières infréquentées et éloignées, avec peu d'accès à l'information et aux médias, parfois on le reconnaissait. La réaction des gens était aussi variée et imprévisible que la gamme des sentiments le permet. Indifférence, peur, dégoût, curiosité, haine, agressivité. À l'occasion, il avait perçu l'adulation, la jalousie. Ces situations étaient par contre d'une telle rareté qu'elles ne valaient même pas la même d'être comptées. Entre celles-ci, se dessinaient des contours indéfinis. Ainsi, la peur pouvait se traduire par une simple crainte à son égard comme atteindre le paroxysme et déclencher une terreur absolue.

À Hawaii, il s'était retrouvé coincé provisoirement au milieu d'une cohue hystérique scandant sa fureur et lui exprimant violemment son animosité au visage. La rumeur de la foule avait continué d'enfler alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens d'y échapper. Il commençait à angoisser, ne trouvant aucune issue, aucune brèche qui lui permettrait de fuir sans dégâts. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs n'étant que le derniers recours, il ne voulait pas y être contraint. L'attroupement était trop près et le risque de blessure, trop élevée. L'apogée avait été atteint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait reçu le premier projectile à la tempe droite. Il ne put identifier ce que c'était ni d'où il provenait exactement, mais il avait bien senti le sang chaud couler le long de sa joue tout comme la panique qui s'emparait de lui. Plus douloureuse que la blessure était la haine déversée sur lui par ces inconnus.

La vue du sang sembla provoquer le déchaînement de la masse agglutinée autour de lui. Puis, comme si un signal muet avait été lancé, les dernières réticences de la foule s'étaient envolées. La démarcation invisible qui les contenait s'évanouit et le déferlement qui s'ensuivit fut proche de la névrose. On lui lança d'autres objets, le poussa, il encaissa plusieurs coups, absorba les insultes. La terreur commençait à l'aveugler à mesure qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle. Un direct à l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et il trébucha sur un des objets encombrant le sol à ses pieds.

À quatre pattes, tremblant de partout, il déclencha sans même en avoir conscience son bouclier. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas vraiment entraîné depuis sa fuite, il sentait que sa force grandissait. La barrière protectrice n'était plus limitée à une zone précise, il pouvait la manipuler, l'extraire et l'étendre au-delà de son corps. En l'occurrence, il produisit un dôme étincelant d'une teinte turquoise d'environ quelques mètres de circonférence. L'effet fut immédiat et la foule recula avec un cri d'effroi. L'espace engendré lui permit de décoller sans danger. Après cette altercation, il lui fallut plusieurs heures avant de trouver le courage de redescendre sur la terre ferme. L'appréhension à l'approche d'un nouveau village est maintenant une émotion qu'il transporte partout, bagage importun maintenant aussi inséparable que son sac de voyage.

L'imprudence l'avait conduit à faire un arrêt à Londres. Une erreur bête, stupide. Heureusement sans trop de conséquences...pour la population du moins. Un cri de stupeur avait retenti. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était l'auteur de sa provenance, l'affolement avait fait fuir dans tous les sens toute âme vivante. Il ressentit pour la première fois l'envergure de son isolation, de sa solitude permanente. Un instant, il laissa errer son regard sur cette profusion de marchandises abandonnées. À sa disposition. Rien ne l'empêchait de prendre ce qu'il voulait et de s'en aller. La faim perpétuelle l'incitait impérieusement à combler son appétit. La tentation était forte, palpable. Rien ne l'empêchait, hormis sa conscience. Il hocha la tête de dégoût envers lui-même et un rugissement griffant sa poitrine s'échappa avant de se répercuter dans la rue déserte. Il s'envola brutalement dans un souffle d'air dévastateur qui agita brusquement toute l'avenue.

S'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, des histoires, il en aurait à raconter. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se confier, se soulager de cette lourdeur accablante, se décharger un peu de ce poids incessant...Ce n'était pas près d'arriver, il pouvait toujours rêver. Alors, il continuait son chemin, sa valise affective s'alourdissant chaque jour un peu plus de cette charge étouffante. Dans tous les cas, l'invisibilité restait son meilleur moyen de défense.

Il creusa dans le sol à la recherche d'appâts qu'il enfila avec mal de ses mains tremblantes. Il lança la ligne improvisée et patienta, les yeux posés au loin et étrangement vagues. S'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, des histoires, il en aurait à raconter. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se confier, se soulager de cette lourdeur accablante, se décharger un peu de ce poids incessant...Ce n'était pas près d'arriver, il pouvait toujours rêver. Alors, il continuait son chemin, sa valise affective s'alourdissant chaque jour un peu plus de cette charge étouffante. Dans tous les cas, l'invisibilité restait son meilleur moyen de défense.

''— _Tu te souviens comme tu aimais pêcher Andrew? Tu étais en colère après moi, car je n'arrivais pas à rester tranquille et que je faisais fuir tous les poissons...''_

Matt tressaute, pivote la tête vers la droite puis la gauche en la secouant nerveusement. Il faut que je dorme...et que je mange, pense-t-il.

Le repas ne l'a pas entièrement rassasié, mais il s'en accomodera pour l'instant. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé à sa faim? Sans devoir en garder au cas où, sans s'inquiéter du lendemain? Il se frotte les mains et se nettoie un peu. Il ajoute une bûche au feu allumé plus tôt et resserre la couverture autour de lui. Les braises dégagent une chaleur apaisante et réconfortante. Somnolent, il fixe les flammes dans leur farandole hypnotisante.

 _'' —_ _Tu as bien mangé Andrew?_ Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a parlé à voix haute. _Dommage qu'on est pas de guimauve, tu aurais pu les faire flamber. Tu les as toujours fait brûler_...dit-il d'une voix engourdie par le sommeil qui le gagne. Il glisse légèrement sur le côté, les yeux lourds.

— _On sera toujours amis?_ résonne une voix dans sa tête.

— _Pour la vie_ , chuchote-t-il _..._ _Andrew?..._ demande-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

— _Oui?_

— _Tu ne me quitteras jamais?_

— _Jamais._ ''

Ils poussent les premiers gémissements quelques minutes plus tard. Il geint, se recroqueville comme un enfant. Ses lamentations s'apparentent à ceux d'un chiot blessé. Ses bras s'agitent et ses jambes battent le vide. Comme s'il cherchait à s'évader du rêve. Mais il ne peut pas. Le cauchemar est en lui, vit en lui, se nourrit de lui. Il se réveille en sursaut, complètement trempé par la sueur. Il grelotte malgré la chaleur ambiante. Il ne réussira pas à se rendormir ce soir.

* * *

 _ **Enga, Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinee**_

 _ **Octobre 2012**_

* * *

Il est toujours à Papoua. Habituellement, il ne reste pas si longtemps au même endroit. Toujours bouger, être constamment à l'affût fait partie intégrante de sa nouvelle vie. Mais cette incessante concentration est éreintante. Il est fatigué. Il en a assez de fuir. Puis, il ne s'est rien passé depuis un moment. Il sait que le danger est toujours présent, mais peut-être bénéficie-t-il d'un sursis? Peut-être pourrait-il s'installer ici quelque temps?

L'endroit s'y prête plutôt bien. Reculé, indompté, presque primitif. Un emplacement idéal pour passer inaperçu. Les conditions demeurent néanmoins difficiles. Le territoire accidenté complique les déplacements ''naturels'', communiquer avec les diverses ethnies présentes relève du défi, l'ouvrage n'est pas courant et se procurer ce dont on a besoin est une tâche ardue. Le troc est en fait une coutume plus courante parmi les tribus locales. La plus grande menace reste toutefois les peuples autarciques qui habitent ces régions. Bien que la technologie ne soit pas un fait commun et lui assure pratiquement l'anonymat, la sorcellerie est une croyance populaire répandue dans ces contrées. Et tout acte d'une telle nature est sévèrement puni. Les villageois n'hésitent pas, sans procès ni façon, à torturer et mettre à mort tout individu coupable de ce crime. Alors Matt évite méticuleusement de faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Il n'a pas encore eu de démelé avec eux, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il a senti une tension palpable se générer à leur contact. Beaucoup d'habitants sont analphabètes, leur intelligence et perception n'en demeurent pas moins aiguisées. Aucune hostilité ne s'est manifestée comme à Hawaii, leur regard suspicieux et méfiant est par contre suffisant pour alerter Matt. Il a déjà vécu ça...

Alors, il garde ses distances et prend soin de rester à l'écart. Et il marche. Il marche depuis longtemps. C'est devenu une seconde nature. Certes, il pourrait voler, mais moins il utilise son pouvoir mieux il se porte. Plus il se sent...normal. Quoique...y a-t-il quelque chose d'ordinaire dans sa vie actuelle? Essoufflé, il doit prendre des pauses à un intervalle régulier pour récupérer. Et le temps s'étire et s'étire sans fin. Son ventre ne gronderait pas si fort si le sol s'ouvrait devant lui. La chaleur est presque insupportable. La sueur ruisselle le long de son dos et détrempe le bas de son t-shirt. Elle glisse le long de son visage et lui brûle les yeux. Il l'essuie de son avant-bras. Désorienté, il trébuche sur un talus de terre et s'effondre de tout son long.

 _''_ _—_ _Merde! Merde!_

La sensation de brûlure est instantanée et l'élancement dans sa cheville se propage le long de son corps. Il pousse un cri de rage. Elle gronde, tapie au fond de lui, muselée et accumulée depuis trop longtemps. Allongé sur le terrain, il martèle le sol comme s'il pouvait lui transmettre sa colère, sa souffrance, son désespoir. À quoi tout cela rime-t-il? Que cherche-t-il? Quel désir souhaite-t-il réellement comblé à travers tout cela? Il se sent perdu, inutile, rejeté. Quelle place peut-il maintenant occuper en ce monde? Il ne sait même plus qui il est, ce qu'il est véritablement. L'explosion suivie d'un cercle de déflagration bleue survient au sixième coup. Son rayon d'action s'étale sur quelques kilomètres avant de s'évanouir dans un tourbillon de poussière.

— _Du calme, du calme..._ s'exhorte-t-il en respirant difficilement. Il ferme les yeux et tente de penser à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vient. Les souvenirs eux-mêmes le fuient, s'estompent et commencent à s'effacer avec le temps. Fantômes évanescents d'une ancienne existence révolue, devenue de simples petits points clignotants qu'il peine à se remémorer. Jusqu'à se demander s'ils n'ont jamais existé. Il ne souvient plus de l'odeur du parfum de sa mère, du son de la voix de son père, du sourire de Steve ou encore de la couleur exacte des yeux d'Andrew.

— _Tout ça est de ta faute_ , grogne-t-il dans un murmure imperceptible en ne sachant pas exactement à qui il s'adresse.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se relève enfin. En se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il tente de contrôler la douleur qui irradie le long de sa jambe. Perturbé, il se remet en chemin en claudiquant.

Au détour d'une vallée, une silhouette biscornue se profile au loin. Intrigué, Matt se dirige vers elle. Émergées de nulle part, les ruines d'un ancien temple se dressent devant lui.

— _Andrew...Tu vois ce que je vois?_ dit-il la voix chevrotante.

Il n'est pas au Tibet...si? Il ne sait plus où il est. Il se fotte les yeux et essaie de rassembler ses idées embrouillées. Son esprit dérape. Ses souvenirs s'emmêlent et se confondent dans sa tête...Papoua. Il est à Papoua. La réponse resurgit en même temps que la voix qui le hante.

— _Et alors? Ce n'est pas ici que je voulais aller._

— _Non, je sais, mais ça y ressemble un peu et_ _...,_ rétorque Matt.

— _Pas du tout,_ l'interrompt-il. _Ça n'a rien à voir!_

— _Pourquoi tu te fâches?_

— _Parce que tu n'écoutes pas, tu n'écoutes jamais!_

Matt se prend la tête, la douleur familière progressant sur sa nuque, lui vrillant les tempes. Son crâne semble sur le point d'exploser.

— _Tu fuis..._

— _Arrête! Laisse-moi!_

— _...ce que tu es..._

— _Ça suffiiiiiiit! Sors de ma tête!_ vocifère Matt dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre le contrôle.

Haletant, il s'effondre au sol. Une fêlure se produit en lui. Il craque et la fissure s'élargit, s'étend dans tout son être en aspirant violemment tout sur son passage. La colère refoulée l'envahit.

— _De ta faute. Tout ça est de ta faute!_ crache-t-il. _Tu entends?_

La privation, le ressentiment, la culpabilité, la douleur, la fureur, tout se conjuguent dans un formidable chaos. L'anarchie de ces émotions se mêle dans un maelström étourdissant. Elles le broient par vagues successives, l'habitent tour à tour. Sa fureur augmente. Elle s'accentue au point d'oblitérer tout le reste. Se dilate jusqu'au point de rupture avant de s'écouler tel un volcan éjectant son bouillonnant magma de lave.

— _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu obligé à faire ça? Je te déteste, je te haïs! T'es rien qu'un petit con! Personne ne voulait de toi. Tu faisais du mal aux gens, tu étais devenu incontrôlable et cruel! Tu n'étais plus toi!_

Il hurle en déversant sa colère au ciel comme si Andrew pouvait lui apporter une réponse. La tempête atteint son acme et son tourment le transperce comme si une lame en plein coeur. La douleur est si aiguë qu'il en perd le souffle.

— _Tu l'avais mérité_ _,_ lance-t-il dans un ultime flot de haine qui emporte avec lui les derniers vestiges de l'ouragan destructeur.

Le calme est revenu. À genoux, Matt se balance d'en avant en arrière.

— _Je n'ai rien fait de mal._ Sa voix flanche. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire..._ tente-t-il de se convaincre en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Les sanglots qui l'étouffent s'échappent. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal''_ répète-t-il inlassablement en laissant s'échapper enfin les mots qui se perdent dans le déclin du jour fuyant.


	4. Journal-Descente aux enfers

_Vaira'O, Polynesie_

 _ **Novembre 2012**_

* * *

La silhouette de Matt n'a de commun avec lui que son appartenance. Sa propre mère, qui l'a pourtant mis au monde et par le fait même modelé chaque fibre de son être, ne le reconnaîtrait probablement pas au premier coup d'oeil. Il a non seulement changé physiquement, mais de son esprit ne demeure que des fragments épars qu'une simple brise suffirait probablement à disperser sous l'autan en quête d'âmes éperdues à dévorer.

Le passage tardif de sa puberté à laisser ses traces évocatrices ici et là. Son corps a gagné quelques centimètres non négligeables et un fin duvet naissant recouvre maintenant son menton. La chair a perdu l'équivalent de son poids en dernières graisses qui subsistaient du berceau pour se fondre sous les angles saillants de ses muscles récemment développés. Son timbre de voix, autrefois fluide et charnu, a adopté la teinte profonde et suave de la maturité. Il demeure toutefois difficile d'évaluer si l'ensemble peut être totalement imputé à la croissance réelle ou si ce ne sont que des conséquences des stigmates de l'indigence. La privation lui a coûté plusieurs kilos et son corps efflanqué flotte maintenant dans ses habits trop grands. Les traits juvéniles de son visage se disputent entre les ultimes conjectures de l'enfance pour revendiquer leur statut prétoire d'adulte. Son regard éteint semble perdu au milieu de cet affrontement archaïque à l'issue incontestable. Son pansement noirci n'a pas dû être changé depuis Papoua. Ses vêtements crasseux et déchirés claquent en battements réguliers dans l'alizé du matin.

Assis au sommet de la falaise, il fouette l'air en cadence de ses pieds en observant les vagues se briser sur les rochers en contrebas. Sauter serait si facile. Rapide. Efficace. Définitif. Il n'aurait qu'à se laisser glisser, pense-t-il en avançant à demi dans le vide comme pour tenter le diable. Trancher ce fil ténu à l'origine contentieuse qui le relie à cette existence velléitaire. La chute libératrice, l'absolution en conclusion. Le néant, le soulagement, la fin. La fin de la douleur, de la solitude. La fin de tout. Enfin libre. S'il avait cru que son don profiterait à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose, s'emploierait dans un dessein précis, maintenant il en doute. Et cette incertitude est pire que tout. Elle le ronge et le dévore à chaque seconde qui s'égrène impitoyablement. Chacune d'elles s'additionnent à son livre de comptes pour y inscrire à l'encre indélébile la somme de ses échecs et de son indétermination à desservir un objectif. Révélant honteusement sa principale lacune dans son incapacité à agir.

 _'' — Saute Matt._ La voix est de retour. Harcelante, obsédante...Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas? _Saute, vas-y!_ Sa nuque le démange. Quelles obscures raisons le maintiennent ici? _Saute, saute, saute,_ chantonne-t-elle.

— _Va te faire foutre!''_ murmure-t-il sans grande conviction, les mots aussitôt égarés dans la rafale qui les emporte au loin.

Cette expédition tourne au cauchemar. Matt n'entrevoit ni apaisement, ni pardon, ni réponse d'aucune sorte au bout de ce voyage. Qu'espérait-il? De qui serait venue la rédemption ardemment souhaitée? Comment espérer la paix de son âme avec ses cauchemars? Quant aux réponses, encore faudrait-il les chercher. Vraiment. Plus il réfléchit d'ailleurs, plus il se demande si le problème ne viendrait pas plutôt de lui. Il n'a pas su protéger Steve même s'il avait senti la tempête se lever. Les signes précurseurs étaient sans équivoque, mais il les a volontairement balayés du revers de la main. Ni défendre Andrew de ses agressions, autant à l'école que de son père bien qu'il était partiellement au courant. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Non. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il n'a pas été en mesure non plus d'apporter de soutien à sa tante Karen dans ces derniers instants. Dans la hantise de ne pas savoir comment procéder, quoi dire et la fatalité irrévocable de sa mort imminente, il a évité autant que possible de la voir. Il a fui ses responsabilités alors que tous les indices démontraient qu'Andrew perdait le contrôle. Au lieu de tenter de trouver un moyen de faire face aux circonstances et de canaliser la colère de son cousin, il a attendu que la situation dégénère lorsqu'elle a atteint le point de non-retour. Acculé au mur qu'il avait lui-même forgé, il en a été réduit à faire la seule chose qu'il restait à faire.

Dans tous les cas, il avait toujours réussi à dénicher une échappatoire afin de s'esquiver. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'éviter de prendre en main les rênes de son destin. Et encore, s'il n'était question que de son manque flagrant d'aptitude à prendre des décisions et d'exécuter les actes qui en découlent. Il attire les situations désastreuses, voilà ce qui corrompait la plus sombre de ses pensées à cet instant. S'il n'avait pas trouvé ce cratère au fond des bois, s'il n'avait pas envoyé Steve chercher Andrew, s'il ne lui avait pas forcé la main pour descendre au fond de ce gouffre de malheur. S'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement convaincu d'assister à cette fête. Andrew ne voulait même pas en entendre parler au départ. C'était lui, Matt, lui seul qui l'avait persuadé. Tout ça au nom de ses prétendus désirs d'altruismes ridicules. S'il ne l'avait pas emmené, rien ne se serait produit. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Le déclencheur, l'agent contaminant, le catalyseur de tous ces événements tragiques. L'assise corrosive de cette pyramide de déchéance et de destruction. Lui. Il. La cause de tout. La condamnation est sans appel.

Souillé par ces ténébreuses réflexions, il quitte la falaise précipitamment. Le jugement a été rendu, soit. Maintenant, comment appliquer la sentence? Accepter les charges de l'inculpation le conduit dans une impasse alambiquée qui n'a pour résultat immédiat que de faire davantage vaciller sa raison déjà en sol précaire. Pourtant, même fragile et instable, sa conscience intervient et lui dit qu'il ne peut continuer à vivre sans en subir les conséquences. Tout homme se doit de payer son crime...n'est-ce pas? Comment? Et qui est à même de le faire? Le moment venu, se laissera-t-il faire? Ce pouvoir est traître et ne tolère aucune entrave. Il a malencontreusement pu le constater à quelques reprises. Doit-il alors lui-même juger de la sanction? Est-ce possible? De quelle façon? Se rendre aux autorités et les laisser statuer de son état? Mettre un terme à son existence?

Il longe la côte Est en réfléchissant à ces questions sans réponses qui l'assaillent. Un changement net dans cette atmosphère invariable vient perturber son conflit intérieur et l'avertit du danger imminent. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à décoller, des éclats de voix attirent son attention alors qu'un grondement secoue avec férocité la terre stérile sous ses pieds. Sa vision fouille frénétiquement les diverses pigmentations cuivrées qui s'offrent devant lui sans parvenir à en déterminer la source. Il est sur le point de se dire que son imagination tordue les a imaginés quand il aperçoit une large section de la falaise à sa droite se détacher sans préavis. Elle glisse vers le précipice dans un mouvement désarticulé et s'écrase telle une pluie de terres sèches sur les rochers en contrebas. L'affaissement de la corniche provoque un vacarme infernal en révélant aux yeux de Matt un groupe d'expédition en proie à la panique. Un craquement assourdissant scinde la base de la falaise fragilisée en deux et la troupe peine à rester en équilibre sur leur promontoire chancelant. Des parcelles considérables d'amas de rocs et de sables se désagrègent en s'émiettant dans leur course vers la mer affamée qui les engloutit avec un appétit vorace.

Juchés sur leur minuscule langue de terre qui peine à les contenir, les voyageurs s'affolent et poussent des hurlements de frayeur à donner la chair de poule. D'autres fragments se décrochent de la paroi rudement mise à l'épreuve et la bande se retrouve happée par cet éboulement rocheux. Les malheureux tentent de se raccrocher du mieux qu'ils peuvent dans cette avalanche de pierres et de débris qui dégringolent sur eux. Matt se rue dans leur direction et attrape une des victimes par le bras. Le sol instable s'effondre sous leurs pas et il a tout juste le temps d'agripper par la main la seconde personne à sa droite avant qu'elle ne chute vers un trépas assuré. Il plane vers une portion plus stable de la montagne et dépose les deux personnes incrédules. Il se demande brièvement si leur stupeur vient du fait d'avoir échappé miraculeusement à une mort certaine ou de son intervention elle-même. Sans investiguer davantage, il retourne vers la zone critique et ramène ainsi quatre autres rescapés en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il revient, il ne reste plus que trois survivants. Accrochés les uns aux autres comme une chaîne battant au vent, ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Celui de tête, qui se cramponne violemment d'une main à la branche les maintenant en vie, montre des signes évidents de fatigue et a du mal à assurer de son autre main sa prise sur les autres. A-t-il le temps de les transporter un par un? Son énergie commence à diminuer, il le sent. Lui non plus n'en a plus pour longtemps à ce rythme. Soudain, la tige à laquelle ils se retenaient désespérément se déracine de la terre et le trio plonge vers leur dernier instant. Il n'a plus le temps de tergiverser. Matt harponne instinctivement le premier homme qui conserve encore soudé sa mainmise sur les deux autres. Les trois explorateurs sauvés _in extremis_ se balancent dans le vide, leurs yeux remplis d'épouvante tournés vers Matt. Il ressent comme un coup de poignard la supplication muette qu'il déchiffre dans leurs regards. Il ne peut pas lâcher. Pas maintenant. Mais il perçoit, avec une lucidité acérée qu'il n'a pas connue depuis des jours, son élastique mental tendu à l'extrême. Prêt à se rompre à tout instant. Il n'a jamais volé avec le poids de trois passagers, dans son état actuel qui plus est. Chacun de ses muscles est douloureusement contracté et il puise dans toutes ses ressources disponibles pour remonter, un centimètre à la fois. Il prend de la vitesse et s'enligne droit devant vers les autres qui agitent furieusement les bras vers eux. Ses membres tremblent sous la pression, sa résistance décline une seconde après l'autre. Un flot de sang clair et abondant se déverse de son nez et emplit sa gorge. Le liquide au goût amer le fait tousser et il crache un jet sanglant en l'air. En ahanant, il se rapproche de plus en plus des autres accidentés qui les encouragent toujours bruyamment au loin. Il franchit une vingtaine de mètres en volant le plus vite qu'il peut. Il commence à fléchir et ils redescendent vivement. Le sang brûlant dégoûte maintenant aussi de son oreille gauche sur son épaule endolorie. Il a l'impression que les hommes lui crient quelque chose, mais il n'entend plus rien hormis un bourdonnement continuel. Il n'y arrivera pas. Sollicitant une ultime fois son endurance psychique, il joue le tout pour le tout et bande son corps comme un arc. En faisant levier et en utilisant sa vitesse de vol, il projette les randonneurs de toutes ses forces vers l'escarpement sécuritaire, sain et sauf.

Emporté par la puissance de l'élan qu'il a fourni et maintenant débarassé du poids qu'il supportait, son corps est propulsé comme une flèche à toute allure dans une trajectoire en diagonale à environ un kilomètre des promeneurs. Il atterrit en créant une bourrasque d'air chaud et l'impact le catapulte brutalement sur une dizaine de mètres en creusant un profond sillon dans le sable derrière lui. Étourdi, la respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine, il reste étendu sans pouvoir bouger. Ses poumons parviennent difficilement à aspirer l'air dont il a besoin et ses yeux ne rencontrent que la noirceur opaque de l'obscurité. Chaque fibre de son être le fait souffrir. Privé de ses sens, il halète en sentant la panique le gagner. Plus il essaie de remuer ou de réfléchir, plus ses idées s'embrouillent. Confus, il s'abandonne aux ténèbres qui l'entourent et le réclament d'une étreinte le délivrant temporairement de cet enfer.

Il s'éveille après une durée indéterminée. Perclus, il met un long moment à rassembler ses esprits. Il distingue d'abord des ombres difformes qui s'approchent craintivement à travers l'épais brouillard blanc qui l'aveugle maintenant. Son ouïe revient peu à peu à mesure que le ronronnement à l'intérieur de ses oreilles s'atténue. Les murmures tout près lui parviennent sans qu'il n'arrive à en saisir le sens. Les yeux clos, il appuie son front sur le sol frais et attend.

Sa patience s'avère payante et sa vision commence à revenir à la normale. Il se tourne alors sur le côté et voit le troupeau qui l'examine curieusement. Comme une bête monstrueuse dans une cage de verre. Regroupés serrés, ils n'osent pas avancer. Matt se redresse lentement pour s'asseoir, réveillant le mal endormi qui se propage le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses en hurlant leur souffrance. Les tendons de son visage tressautent et il grimace en se relevant. Il titube maladroitement et s'effondre à quatre pattes, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre. Sous l'effet de la peur, l'attroupement recule prestement dans un mouvement uniforme. Blessé, Matt absorbe cette terreur en fermant les yeux et tente de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration qui s'accélère. Il doit partir, quitter ce lieu où il croyait avoir enfin trouvé un semblant de sécurité et de paix. Il se relève à nouveau et en faisant un pas, il constate qu'il a aggravé sa blessure à la cheville. Son épaule qui a encaissé le contrecoup de sa chute le fait atrocement souffrir. Il ne sait pas s'il a l'énergie pour un vol longue distance, cependant il n'a pas le choix. L'atmosphère change, se dilate. Un nuage de poussières se forme et les graviers roulent sur le sol. Lorsqu'il décolle, il entend le groupe lui crier quelque chose, mais il n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent. Peu importe. Il ne veut pas entendre le grincement de leur haine. Il ne veut pas entendre le bruissement de leur peur. Il ne veut plus rien entendre du tout.


	5. Journal-Il faut des règles

_Nouvelle-Zelande_

 _ **Decembre 2012**_

* * *

Il n'a jamais frôlé de si près l'humanité. Au coeur de cette marée d'âmes centrées sur leur propre existence, il arpente l'artère principale d'Auckland sans se soucier nullement de son allure inquiétante. Son identité passe aisément inaperçue ainsi camouflée par sa grotesque apparence. L'idée absurde qu'il puisse posséder un quelconque pouvoir n'effleurerait aucune des personnes présentes. Le flot d'individus se déverse tout autour de lui au ralenti, se contentant de faire un pas sur le côté à l'instant où ils l'aperçoivent. Matt nage avec indifférence à contresens de cet afflux de touristes et d'habitants qui se dirige essentiellement vers le port pour assister au _Carols by the Sea_. Cette nuit, et pour les quatre prochains jours, le parc résonnera de la musique des festivités honorant les célébrations de Noël. Insouçiants, ils défilent dans la gaieté et le rire contagieux en le frôlant au passage.

Des regards se posent nerveusement sur lui avant de se détourner rapidement. Mal à l'aise, un jeune touriste avec un énorme sac à dos s'empresse de refouler cette image choquante dans un recoin poussiéreux de sa mémoire. L'espace de quelques pas plus tard, il en a déjà oublié toute trace. Un homme portant un habit de bonne facture le percute de l'épaule. En abaissant d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré ses lunettes de soleil griffées, il arbore une mimique de dégoût bien senti. Il continue son chemin en relevant la tête avec mépris. Une jeune mère tire vivement la main de sa fillette quand il arrive à leur hauteur afin de l'écarter du trajet du vagabond. Les interrogations de l'enfant s'assoupissent sur le bord de ses lèvres quand elle lit la peur qui déforme le visage de sa génitrice. Dubitative, elle scrute à son tour l'inconnu qui traverse la promenade. Elle ne ressent pourtant aucune mauvaise onde émanée de lui. Curieux, songe-t-elle. Un peu plus loin, il heurte un adolescent qui le vilipende avec véhémence et une dame appuyée sur sa canne le considère avec compassion. Matt progresse ainsi en traînant les pieds, le mouvement s'éclaircissant sur son chemin en s'ouvrant instantanément pour lui céder la place au fur et à mesure. Vu de haut, ce serait probablement un étrange phénomène à observer.

Matt n'a pas conscience de l'émoi qu'il crée autour de lui. Le regard absent, il avance droit devant. Depuis la Polynésie, son esprit s'est fracturé, errant quelque part au tréfonds de son âme égarée. La réalité chevauche le rêve, le passé alterne avec le présent. Sa santé mentale dérive quelque part aux limites de cette démence prête à le dévorer au premier signe d'abdication. Il ne sait plus où il est, ni qui il est et ce qu'il est. Est-ce important? Même les questions et leurs réponses n'ont plus d'intérêts. La seule pensée rationnelle qui traverse les lambeaux épars de son inconscient se traduit par son obsession d'être constamment en mouvement. Davantage par instinct primitif et mémoire musculaire que par logique, il se laisse guider par cette impulsion et il marche. En mode pilote automatique, il continue donc de mettre un pied devant l'autre et se déplace sans définir de but, sans adopter de destination précise. Comme s'il avait abandonné.

Il aboutit dans une ruelle à l'écart de l'achalandage habituel. Le brouhaha de la foule cesse, absorbé par les hauts murs de briques des commerces jouxtant la promenade. Des poubelles jonchent le sol et plusieurs espèces animales s'en donnent à coeur joie. Une légère brise s'insinue et soulève quelques liasses de papiers qui s'éparpillent au gré du hasard et véhicule du même coup l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'exhale de ce dépotoir. Matt fait environ une trentaine de pas avant de s'arrêter subitement. Presque imperceptible, un faible signal l'avertit du danger. Toutefois, la connexion avec son corps ne répond pas. Il reste là, les bras ballants. Il ne réagit même pas au son de la voix qui le hèle.

''— _Hé, les gars! Regardez-moi ça!_ lance dans un rire gras celui qui semble le chef de la bande. Ses courts cheveux noirs accentuent la dureté de ses traits et creusent son regard qui trahit sa cruauté. Les mains dans un pantalon cargo beige, il reste ébahi par cette singulière vision qui s'offre à lui. Imperturbable, il se tourne vers ses deux copains goguenards. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a là?_

D'abord hésitant, le malfrat se frotte le menton. Il hausse les épaules puis trottine vers lui d'une démarche nonchalante. Avec une attitude de défi, il se dresse devant Matt et fixe ses yeux dans les siens. Sa chaîne en or capte un rayon de soleil qui se reflète sur leurs visages, mais l'expression de Matt ne bronche même pas. Consterné par cette apparition burlesque, il se frictionne jovialement les mains en songeant à ce petit amuse-gueule qui se présente ainsi devant lui. La journée a été plutôt ennuyante et il est bien content de trouver enfin un peu de divertissement. Il agite son bras devant Matt puis claque des doigts près de son oreille.

— _Hé le guignol! On te cause! T'es sourd?...Ou muet?_ demande avec hilarité le deuxième acolyte aux cheveux blonds lustrés. Son air chérubin tranche drastiquement avec la brutalité de ses gestes. Il profitait d'ailleurs largement de cette physionomie débonnaire quand venait le temps d'attirer de malheureuses proies à tourmenter. _J'crois que celui-là, il est complètement nase Jack..._ grommelle-t-il en pivotant vers le dirigeant du trio.

S'ils anticipaient un comportement prévisible, ils sont assez déçus de la tournure bizarre des événements. L'inertie atypique de Matt les met mal à l'aise. Jack tire nerveusement sur sa camisole. Il échange un regard indécis avec ses comparses puis se compose finalement une moue _je-m'en-foutiste_. Personne ne l'empêchera de faire ce dont il a envie. Surtout pas un crétin de clochard imbécile. Pendant que le blond le bouscule d'une légère poussée, il éclate de rire.

— _Ça te dirait de t'amuser avec nous? On s'ennuyait à mourir justement..._ dit-il en esquissant un sourire torve.

— _Ouais, une p'tite partie de soccer, ça te tente_? rétorque le dernier membre du clan. D'une stature imposante et l'aspect grossier, son air coriace transmet efficacement la menace qui plane. Il se craque bruyamment les jointures à cette perspective réjouissante qui l'enchante. _Et...c'est toi le ballon..._

Le premier coup frappe Matt à la mâchoire, le second à l'estomac. Un autre à l'arrière du genou droit le fait chuter sur le gravier, les paumes au sol. À portée d'atteinte dans cette position, ils le ruent alors de coups de pied. Les attaques pleuvent de partout à la fois. Son nez, ses tempes, ses lèvres et ses côtes ainsi accessibles encaissent la majeure partie des dégâts. L'assaut cesse au bout d'un moment. Le lascar de tête est mécontent et se penche sur lui, un genou à terre. Cette facilité déconcertante et le fait que Matt ne leur oppose aucune résistance ne lui procurent pas la jouissance et la satisfaction escomptées. En se grattant la tête, il lui livre le fond de sa pensée.

— _Tu sais, si tu ne défends pas au moins un peu, ce n'est pas très drôle!_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la colère l'envahit. Son plaisir est en parti gâché par l'absence d'émotion de Matt et sa patience est de courte mèche aujourd'hui. Il se relève en secouant son pantalon et laisse échapper un soupir excédé. Il fait quelques pas en cercle autour de cet être anormal à son avis. Il stoppe sa marche et sa posture change, comme s'il avait une idée. Ne dit-on pas ''aux grands maux, les grands moyens'' ou quelque chose dans le genre? Il ne se souvient plus de la formulation exacte. Il n'était peut-être pas un élève attentif, mais l'adage lui paraît coller à cette situation. Un coup d'oeil au costaud à sa droite lui confirme qu'ils conçoivent la même notion de la suite des choses. Ils partagent un sourire sadique à donner froid dans le dos. Le colosse enlève sa veste et le meneur fait signe à son sous-fifre blond. Celui-ci empoigne Matt par les cheveux et le sang frais de sa victime vient tâcher son t-shirt propret dans une empreinte bien nette. En maugréant sur le prix de sa défroque, il le tire violemment par en arrière en ajustant sa prise. Jack se penche à nouveau vers Matt en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Cette fois, il compte bien établir la connexion. D'un mouvement très lent, il sort un couteau bien affûté de sa poche et l'expose devant ses yeux en le faisant tourner. Il l'oriente ensuite vers le visage de Matt et commence à jouer de la pointe sur sa tempe en descendant tranquillement vers sa joue. Laissant une marque rougeâtre distincte, là où la lame a entaillé légèrement sous la pression délibérée du châtain. Ses yeux de fauve laissent maintenant apercevoir l'éclair sauvage de l'aliéné, caractéristique dominante de celui qui aime jouir du pouvoir. Penchant déviant qui ne sera assouvi que par une réaction de Matt. Jack continue son petit manège en descendant furtivement jusqu'à son cou, désirant enfin le provoquer. La lame laisse une fine incision sur la peau tendre. Une larme de sang perle timidement. Quelque chose commence à remuer dans les profondeurs du gouffre où Matt s'est confiné. Ça rampe désagréablement, gagnant du terrain au fil de la traînée gluante et visqueuse qu'elle répand derrière son ombre au goût de fiel. Elle lui tord péniblement le bas-ventre en y enroulant ses tentacules anthropophages qui en profitent pour broyer d'autres parties de lui au passage.

— _Défends-toi!_ résonne la voix bien connue en enfonçant impitoyablement ses griffes acérées dans sa conscience.

Les éclats de rire fusent et percent peu à peu l'épais brouillard qui enveloppait Matt jusqu'ici. Sa léthargie s'évapore et permet à l'entité de revenir en maître dans sa tête.

— _Réveille-toi! Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire?_ demande la voix abasourdie.

— _Non...Oui...!_ énonce faiblement Matt en secouant la tête.

— _Tiens, tiens! Il parle!_ émet dans un hoquet de surprise le malabar jusqu'ici plutôt discret. _On peut savoir de quoi t'as envie de causer?_ s'enquiert-il en lui envoyant un redoutable crochet du droit en plein visage.

Un second uppercut le cueille au retour de l'autre côté. Un craquement sec retentit et Matt crache un long filet de sang. Une première image le percute de plein fouet. _Il est couché sur le sol près de la statue, il est blessé et essaie de se traîner vers la catastrophe qui se joue devant lui._ _Il s'époumone en espérant qu'Andrew cessera cette folie. Que tout cela n'est que le fruit de son imagination. Mais Andrew n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter. Ce n'est que le début._ Le géant le tabasse encore quelques secondes, éparpillant ainsi le souvenir sous la virulence de la dérouillée. Il renâcle grossièrement avant de concéder de mauvaise grâce sa place à Jack. Affichant un rictus égrillard, celui-ci continue là où il en était maintenant que Matt laisse entrevoir de faibles démonstrations de protestation. Il relève la chemise de Matt et, d'un geste agile du poignet, lui dessine une taillade franche près de l'aine gauche.

— _On va te saigner à blanc, mon pote. T'as pas d'objection p'tit père?..._ renchérit-il en portant la main à son oreille comme s'il attendait sa riposte.

— _Fais quelque chose bon sang!_ hurle la voix dans sa tête.

Il ne souhaite pas se servir de son pouvoir pour blesser. Il s'est toujours juré...La voix persifle narquoisement en l'interrompant, lui rappelant hypocritement qu'il l'a déjà utilisé dans ce but. _Les gens couraient totalement affolés, les monceaux de verres se brisant sur leur tête en les entaillant au passage. Le cri bestial de son ami lui vrille le cerveau comme un point de non-retour. Sa tête est prise dans un étau, l'indécision le rend fou et il a conscience que chaque seconde qui défile peut s'avérer fatalement irréversible pour quelqu'un. Dans un souffle destructeur, Andrew renverse les autos de patrouille et blesse des dizaines de policiers par le même élan. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Jamais. Plus maintenant que le surprédateur a réquisitionné son identité. Le regard de Matt se pose sur la statue, descend le long de son bras armé, jusqu'à la lance émoussée dont la pointe brille dans l'obscurité. Andrew, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça._ La créature de sa culpabilité lui remémore son mensonge au fer chauffé à blanc, le jet brûlant de l'acide se diffuse dans ses veines. Le poignard de Jack implanté plus profondément cette fois-ci l'éjecte des caprices de sa mémoire. Il ne ressent pas instantanément la douleur, oscillant entre ces deux mondes. Le flot de sang par contre est sans équivoque et indique qu'un organe est touché.

— _Minable! Pathétique!_ le semonce sèchement l'archange de son purgatoire. _Comme tous tes beaux projets humanitaires et toutes tes profondes réflexions philosophiques à la con. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Matt. Qui peux-tu réellement aider? Qui sauveras-tu cette fois?_ ricane la voix.

Le fou furieux à l'arme blanche commence à perdre le contrôle. La vue du sang l'excite et la frustration de ne pas créer la terreur prévue forgent un étrange mélange de sentiments qu'il n'a jamais vraiment vécus. Possédé tel un peintre inspiré muni de son pinceau, il se sert de son outil tranchant comme instrument de création. La manoeuvre suivante entame une longue estafilade du biceps jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras avant de se ficher dans les chairs de la cuisse gauche de Matt. Les traits de crayons vulgaires se poursuivent alors que la douleur pénètre enfin sa carapace. L'environnement actuel se matérialise au fur et à mesure que le sang quitte son corps. _Il a essayé de se traîner vers lui, mais la futilité des ses tentatives jusqu'ici le paralysait. Le sang poisseux coulait de son oreille et de son nez. Il a beuglé de toutes ses forces une ultime fois avant de constater l'irrémédiabilité de son échec. Trop tard, il était trop tard. Il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec Andrew. Il a de nouveau tourné ses pensées vers la lance. Ça avait été si facile...Il n'avait eu qu'à visualiser le geste. D'une facilité déconcertante. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir commandé. L'imaginer avait suffi. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, la vision du corps empalé d'Andrew s'est imposé, aussi radicale et ostensible que le geste irréparable qu'il venait de réaliser._ Il a envie de hurler. Son instinct se réveille, comme sa rancoeur. Il grogne entre ses dents.

— _Quoi?_ demande l'agresseur. _Tu as envie de te battre maintenant? C'est un peu tard, non? Tu es un peu faible..._

— Tu...es...faible...Matt...

Les deux voix n'en font plus qu'une seule. Il en a assez de cette existence, de cette lutte incessante pour la survie. De fuir. De ne pas être à la hauteur des situations. De ne pas être apte à terrasser ce démon qui lui évoque sans cesse sa responsabilité dans le désastre de Seattle. Cependant, leur condescendance brise les chaînes qu'ils s'étaient lui-même imposées. L'amalgame agit comme un catalyseur dont la clé s'insère parfaitement dans le verrou de sa fureur. La serrure saute en permettant d'évacuer toute sa rancune.

— _JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-FAIBLE!_ vocifère-t-il d'une rage froide ainsi décuplée.

Il produit une radiation qui l'entoure d'un anneau céruléen ondoyant. Le déchargement d'électricité crépite autour de lui en façonnant un champ d'attraction qui, dans un tourbillon s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde, engendre un formidable chaos anarchique de déchets. Il canalise sa force dans ses bras dans une intense concentration et les dirige brusquement vers ses assaillants. L'onde de choc est relâchée dans une extraordinaire puissance centralisée en trois directions bien claires. Le blondinet est catapulté tel un pantin désarticulé contre le mur et tombe en heurtant le sol, assommer par le contrecoup. Le colosse s'envole, pied devant, et percute sans cérémonie la benne à ordures plus loin. Sonné, il s'effondre en gémissant. Jack s'encastre dans une fenêtre qui vole en éclats avant de choir sur ses jambes, éberlué. Matt libère la rafale qui fait léviter derrière lui tout ce qui jonche le ciment encrassé.

— _C'est lui!_ bégaye le blond platiné. _Garrety! Matt Garetty! C'est ce zinzin qui passe au putain de journal d'infos!_

Son nom sonne comme un glas dans l'écho de la venelle déserte. Le silence est dérangeant après le tintamarre précédent. Indécis, ils se consultent du regard. Bravant la peur qui l'étreint, Jack rigole.

— _Arrête ton char. Tu l'as regardé? Il n'a pas l'air si menaçant que ça..._

Cette fois, Matt provoque d'un simple claquement des épaules une giclée d'arcs scintillants. L'aura statique permute au violet et l'entoure en émettant un grésillement cinétique. Le rayonnement diffus télescope la benne derrière eux comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle pivote dans un grincement infernal qui griffe atrocement leurs tympans. Les mains appuyées sur les oreilles, les deux complices subalternes tremblent de peur probablement pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Matt rencontre le regard démesuré de Jack. Il soude cette liaison et leur esprit se connecte. Les paupières du grand brun se dilatent alors que Matt s'introduit de plus en plus dans sa tête. À tâtons, il progresse pour atteindre l'endroit souhaité. Une fois qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherche et procédé à quelques petites manipulations, Matt soulève lentement le corps de sa victime, puis l'épingle au mur. La force invisible le tenant à la gorge, Jack essaie de parler, mais seul un son inaudible s'échappe. Matt resserre sa prise, provoquant un gargouillis encore plus incompréhensible chez l'agresseur devenu victime. Il s'approche tranquillement en observant le visage de Jack changer de couleur alors que les deux autres s'enfuient à toute allure.

Il fait un pas en avant lorsque soudain, il s'immobilise. Le carillon inconnu mais familier tinte en lui en guise d'avertissement. Il a déjà senti cette présence dans sa tête, comme si une tierce personne tentait de communiquer avec lui. C'est une sensation intime, comme s'il y avait une autre moitié de lui quelque part. Un lien privilégié entre elles. Cela ressemble au temps où il était connecté avec Andrew et Steve, en un peu plus profond et personnel. Plus viscéral aussi. Il avait toujours mis cette impression sur le compte de l'imagination. Une sorte d'identité qu'il aurait fabriqué de toutes pièces pour lui donner le sentiment qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Sauf que cette fois, elle est plus intense. Il peut sentir nettement son contour, son aura qui le touche. Et cette fois, elle parle.

— _**Ne fais pas ça. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas réellement. Matt, tu vas le tuer...**_

— _Non..._

Il revient à lui avec effroi en constatant la scène. Il lâche immédiatement sa prise et l'homme chute brutalement au sol en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Oppressé, Matt a la sensation de suffoquer. Horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire, il se laisse tomber au sol. Dans une supplication muette, il implore Jack de s'en aller. Sans se faire prier, il part sans un regard derrière.

— _Non, je ne veux pas...être comme toi_...

Le contrecoup de la situation est enfin absorbé et la souffrance reprend ses droits. Le sang imprègne presque la totalité de ses vêtements. L'énergie le quitte comme la volonté. Il se laisse glisser et happer par la bête noire qui rode, dans l'attente coutumière des restes. Son corps meurtri reste allongé là de longues heures. Des bribes de conscience l'effleurent, formes floues et informelles qui défilent à la vitesse de l'éclair sous ses paupières closes agitées de soubresauts. Quelques animaux s'intéressent vaguement à lui, reniflant la croûte de sang séché qui se forme. Toutefois, l'arôme inhabituel de ce potentiel repas les rebute et ils quittent rapidement. Sous l'apparente inactivité cependant, l'étincelle brûle. Minuscule flamme qui réchauffe son âme. Il s'accroche à elle, l'agrippe de toutes ses forces. Si l'enveloppe de son corps résiste pour l'instant, il se jure qu'il la retrouvera. Qu'il découvrira d'où provient cette mystérieuse personnalité qui peut ainsi communiquer avec lui.

— _Andrew, tu es là?_ Pas de réponse. _Andrew? Reviens, je t'en prie..._ Silence. _Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai peur Andrew. Je suis t-e-r-r-i-f-i-é._ Après une pause, il reprend sa litanie solitaire. _Quand je regarde derrière, il n'y a que cendres...et devant ce n'est pas tellement mieux. Que cette sensation que j'imagine sûrement._ Sa poitrine se soulève avec difficulté au rythme de sa respiration erratique et sifflante. _Pourquoi tout ça? Ce pouvoir me répugne. Que trouvais-tu donc de si amusant à l'utiliser? Ce qu'il a fait de toi...Suis-je mauvais aussi? Je ne suis pas...je ne veux pas...être comme toi...Le jour où j'ai...Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme. La culpabilité me ronge à chaque instant. Je meurs Andrew. Chaque jour un peu plus. C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir en fait...c'est l'inverse qui aurait dû se produire...Andrew..._

— _...tu n'as rien compris..._ prononce celui-ci dans un sifflement dédaigneux.

Mais Matt n'entend plus, il a sombré dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Des pas se font entendre dans la ruelle. Un commerçant vide ses poubelles à quelques pas de la scène qui a eu lieu plus tôt. Une fine pluie commence à tomber. Le marchand s'arrête un instant pour s'étirer. Son dos le fait tellement souffrir ces derniers temps. Lancinant et constant, le mal a pris de l'ampleur au cours des derniers mois. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'il devait faire avec jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était difficilement opérable, les risques des conséquences éventuelles pouvant être pire que son état présent. Et s'il optait quand même pour cette solution, c'était sans compter le coût mirobolant de l'opération...Alors, il supporte. Pas le choix.

Un bruit capte son attention et il se fige. En plissant les yeux, il scrute attentivement les alentours. Rien ne bouge hormis quelques feuilles qui flottent dans le vent. Puis, il l'aperçoit. Il songe d'abord à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se ravise lorsqu'il remarque qu'il n'y a aucun mouvement chez ce corps qui gît, inerte. Est-il mort? Il regarde nerveusement devant et derrière lui. Il s'apprête finalement à partir, se disant que cela ne le concerne pas. Quelque chose le retient cependant. Comme si une main le guidait et le poussait à s'occuper de ce problème. Excédé, il suit la direction qu'elle lui impose gentiment, mais fermement. En approchant, il constate que c'est un jeune garçon. Peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, estime-t-il à vue de nez. Il observe ensuite les multiples lacérations, le sang, les blessures sous-jacentes. Troublé, il lui donne un léger coup du revers du pied pour voir s'il réagit. Rien. Il se penche vers lui et prend son pouls. C'est à peine s'il peut sentir le battement sous ses doigts. Matt murmure quelque chose.

— _Quoi?_ questionne le vendeur en se rapprochant davantage.

— _Pardon. Andrew, pardonne-moi,_ chuchote faiblement Matt. _Je suis désolé..._

L'homme s'interroge sur le motif qui pousse l'adolescent à quémander ainsi l'absolution. Il allait se relever pour chercher de l'aide lorsque Matt pose la main sur son bras. Au début, il ne se passe rien et il se dit que ce n'est qu'un geste quêtant un peu de réconfort. Bien que son corps n'ait pas remué d'un pouce et que ses yeux soient toujours fermés, une sorte de décharge invisible se transfère alors de Matt au commerçant. Celui-ci ressent le courant se délayer en parcourant ses membres. Effrayé, il essaie d'échapper à la poigne de Matt qui accentue sa pression. Le détaillant veut hurler, mais ses lèvres n'obéissent pas et refusent de s'ouvrir. Il peut suivre la trajectoire de l'onde qui le sillonne tout entier. Elle se concentre ensuite à la base de son dos et son mal s'intensifie, s'accroît jusqu'à l'insupportable, avant de refluer par vagues et de disparaître définitivement.

Il n'a plus mal. Du tout.

— _E toku Atua...Nom de Dieu! C'est impossible..._ débite le marchand ahuri. Il continue de formuler son incrédulité dans une suite de mots sans signification, entremêlant les langues sans s'en rendre compte.

Matt expire bruyamment et l'homme maintenant guéri de son mal ne discerne plus la pulsation auparavant présente. Angoissé et inquiet, il court à en perdre l'haleine vers son magasin. Infirmière, sa femme saura quoi faire. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il sait que c'est ce qu'il doit faire. La voix continue de l'accompagner et lui indique que c'est le bon chemin à suivre. Comme si elle avait tout prévu.

* * *

À son réveil, Matt a l'impression de revenir de très loin. D'avoir hiberné pendant des mois. Il scrute la chambre en cherchant un indice du temps qui a passé. Rien dans la pièce ne peut vraiment l'orienter à ce sujet. En grouillant sur le lit, il sort des couvertures en dévoilant les pansements un peu partout sur son anatomie. Les souvenirs refluent. Il gratte l'un des bandages qui le démange particulièrement. En soulevant le sparadrap, il remarque que la blessure est pratiquement cicatrisée. Confus, il arrache tous les autres pour constater le même résultat. Depuis combien de temps est-il ici? Des semaines? Et pourtant...il entend la musique du festival à travers la fenêtre à demi ouverte. Comment est-ce possible? Quelque chose ne concorde pas. _A-t-il tout inventé?_ se demande-t-il, en portant la main à sa gorge. Il sent sous ses doigts la couche granuleuse qui s'est formée sur la plaie.

Il se rassied et une autre pensée vient supplanter celle-ci. Il a fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait promis. Il a brisé les règles qu'il avait lui-même établies. Un flashback de ce moment lui revient en tête. _Il forge une ligne de conduite et Steve approuve pendant qu'Andrew ne comprend pas la nécessité de celles-ci. On ne peut plus agir comme s'il n'y avait pas de conséquence. Il faut des règles_. Écrire, il doit écrire. Il fouille les tiroirs à la recherche de papiers et de crayons. Une sorte de pacte, d'accord tacite avec lui-même maintenant que plus personne ne peut faire respecter les règles. Loi écrite à ne pas enfreindre. Le souvenir du carillon qui tinte en lui lui apporte une nouvelle motivation. Fébrile et sentant poindre l'urgence d'agir, il griffonne hâtivement tout ce qui lui vient à l'idée.

1- Réfléchir avant d'agir.

2- Pas sur les vivants, **jamais** sur les vivants.

3- On ne s'en sert pas quand on est énervé.

4- Ne jamais voler, blesser, tuer.

5- Faire le bien uniquement.

6- Laissez le libre arbitre aux autres en tout temps, ne pas décider pour autrui.

Il relit attentivement le dernier point. Perplexe, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a noté cette affirmation. Que voulait-il dire par là? Un bruit à l'étage au-dessous le fait sursauté. Il ferme vivement le cahier de notes et ramasse ses affaires. En bas, un poste de radio diffuse de vieux chant de Noël. La solitude le taraude à nouveau alors qu'il enjambe la fenêtre en contemplant les couleurs vives des lumières qui décorent les maisons avoisinantes. Un sentiment nébuleux naît au creux de son estomac. Dos au mur, il se laisse glisser sur ses genoux. Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Il est seul, il doit l'accepter. De l'autre côté de la lucarne, il entend le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre. Le marchand entre dans la chambre et est accueilli par la bourrasque engendrée par l'envol de Matt. Au milieu du capharnaüm, un petit feuillet plane. L'homme l'attrape au vol et le déplie.

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les désagréments. Je vous remercie également pour tout. Je regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir vous retourner ma gratitude adéquatement._

Pensif, le commerçant s'accote sur le chambranle de la guillotine. En repensant à l'affliction qui le rongeait, il pose involontairement sa main au creux de son dos soustrait de toute douleur depuis le jour où Matt l'avait soigné. Enfin, la présomption semblait valable bien que farfelue. Il voulait y croire.

— _Tu l'as déjà largement payé, fiston..._ résonne dans la nuit les paroles de l'homme maintenant délivré de sa souffrance permanente.


	6. Journal-Acceptation

_Australie_

 _ **Fevrier 2013**_

* * *

Matt somnole dans un abri de fortune sous le pont de Rockhampton. Il remue, un long spasme parcourant son corps tendu. Il a encore des cauchemars, il en aura probablement toujours. Il apprend à vivre avec, à se faire à l'idée du poids de ce fardeau permanent. En les apprivoisant lentement, il comprend que c'est une partie indissociable de lui, qu'elle ne s'effacera jamais. C'est ce qu'il est maintenant. La culpabilité, les regrets, le chagrin, la honte sont des sentiments qui le hanteront probablement toute sa vie. S'il a abandonné toute perspective de rédemption, il se concentre dorénavant sur le présent. Il sait qu'il doit être plus fort, qu'il doit reprendre le dessus. Ce pouvoir l'a mis en garde contre le laisser-aller. Il ne peut plus se le permettre. Alors, il vit un jour à la fois, sans chercher à creuser plus loin. Il se réveille chaque matin et gère chaque situation cas par cas. Trouver à manger, travailler, faire l'inventaire de ses ressources, décider de la prochaine destination, se loger, dormir. Il s'accroche comme il peut. Parfois, il a de petites rechutes. L'instant d'après il se rappelle l'écho familier qui résonne continuellement en lui et sa promesse. Il se relève et place désormais tous ses espoirs en l'avenir. Il rêve alors d'un lendemain meilleur, d'un futur plus clément. Un pas à la fois, il s'en rapprochera. Et peut-être qu'un jour...

* * *

Bhoutan, Asie du Sud

 **Avril 2013**

Ce n'est plus très loin maintenant. Il est nerveux et sautille d'un pied à l'autre. Il sait que la confrontation est pour bientôt et qu'il n'est pas prêt. Il sent au fond de lui que ce n'est qu'une question de temps cependant, qu'il doit le faire quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il a promis. Il continue d'avancer, de persévérer. À défaut de parvenir aux objectifs visés au départ, il le fera pour Andrew. Une fois cette étape franchie, il envisagera quelles attentes réalistes il peut placer dans cet avenir incertain. Il songera aux éventualités qui s'offrent à lui et à ce qu'il peut réellement atteindre comme but. D'ici là, il souhaite ardemment que quelqu'un, quelque part, lui enverra un signe. Une indication, un présage, une piste. N'importe quoi qui l'éclairerait, qui lui permettrait de savoir si un chemin possible a été tracé pour lui. Et plus que tout, ce qui le consume tout entier jour et nuit sans relâche, à savoir s'il a un destin...ou pas.

* * *

Tibet

 **Juin 2013**

 _Un an déjà. Est-ce possible?_ se questionne Matt en contemplant le panorama majestueux qui se détaille devant lui. La quiétude des lieux lui procure un profond sentiment d'apaisement malgré le poids accablant dont il est venu se décharger ici. Le blanc de la neige poudreuse estompe le paysage, recouvrant de son manteau opalescent les alentours à des milles à la ronde. Ici, l'impression de pouvoir être purifié semble être accessible. Purger la noirceur qui assombrit son âme paraît envisageable. Une lueur commence à poindre au creux de son coeur et l'espoir émerge, prometteur. L'encourageant à exorciser ce démon qui le hante sans répit depuis si longtemps.

 _Salut Andrew. Déjà un an que tu as quitté ce monde_. Après une interminable pause, Matt prend une longue respiration et décide d'être honnête. De conjurer le sort en n'ayant plus peur des mots. Ils déploient leurs ailes et parviennent enfin à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, émancipés des fers qui les entravaient. _Non. Déjà un an que j'ai pris ta vie. Que je t'ai arraché à ton existence, à tes espoirs, tes rêves et tes projets. Mais aussi à ta colère, ta douleur. Il y a un an, j'ai pris la décision de te tuer. L'ai-je vraiment prise? Mon acte était-il justifié? Avais-je le choix?_

Son regard se perd au-delà de l'étendue blanchâtre qui l'aveugle. Ses idées s'embrouillent. _Aurais-je pu faire autrement? Y avait-il une autre option? Tout s'est passé si vite. Qui suis-je pour avoir posé un tel acte? Encore aujourd'hui, je me rejoue la scène. Chaque jour, je la revoie dans les moindres détails. De jour en jour, ils sont plus éblouissants. Je..._ Un instant de lucidité perce le brouillard dans lequel il s'est empêtré. Il secoue énergiquement la tête en chassant ce qui obscurcit son esprit. _Non! J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Et je ne peux défaire ce qui a été fait._ Il hoche à nouveau la tête dans la ferme certitude de cette conviction.

 _Tu me manques Andrew. La souffrance constante me rappelle sans cesse ton absence. Mon crime. Ce meurtre que j'ai commis. Ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je n'aurai pas dû faire et tout ce que je n'ai pas fait._ Les larmes roulent sur sa joue, évacuant lentement par la même occasion la forte émotion qui l'envahit. Ponctionnant tout le venin qui distille le sang de son corps pour le purger hors de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse dans sa confession, il se sent plus léger. Assaini des impuretés qui infectaient la moindre de ses pensées.

 _Je comprends seulement maintenant, trop tard, que mon manque de volonté et d'implication y est pour quelque chose. J'avais pourtant la tête pleine de projets et de plans pour le futur. Je voulais changer le monde, Andrew. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien. J'ai étouffé chacun d'entre eux par mon inertie stagnante. Tous, sans exception. Ils sont partis en poussière, libres comme je ne le serai jamais. Au lieu de cela, je demeure seul sans l'ombre d'une ébauche d'un dessein potentiel. Moi, le survivant. Je ne suis personne. Surtout pas un héros, ni même à proximité de l'altruisme que je convoitais tant._

Il soupire avant de poursuivre. _Pourtant, c'est comme ça. Chaque jour se lève et la routine continue. Néanmoins, je dois avancer. Mettre de côté tout cela. Trouver mon chemin, si toutefois j'en ai encore un. Même si je ne sais pas encore lequel. Je dois au moins essayer._ Soudain, il songe à cette autre entité qui partage son esprit. _J'aimerais dénicher celui ou celle qui communique avec moi. Je n'ai aucune idée où chercher, ni comment la débusquer._ Légèrement débiné, il change de sujet. Il est épuisé après le déballage de cet aveu. Il en a dit plus qu'en une année entière et il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

 _Tu ne me quitteras jamais Andrew. Je te fais une promesse, ici et maintenant. Je vais dorénavant faire le bien, aider comme je peux, améliorer la vie de mon prochain._ Il se tait un instant et inspire profondément. Laissant pénétrer la sérénité de l'endroit avant d'expirer bruyamment. _Je te demande pardon, Andrew._ Immobile, il s'imprègne du silence et tourne ses réflexions vers l'avenir.

 _Ça m'aura pris du temps...mais devine quoi? Tu l'as fait!_ s'exprime-t-il avec excitation en tournant la caméra vers le temple du monastère qui s'esquisse dans le cadre de l'appareil. Le gong résonne au loin. La boucle est bouclée.


	7. Anarchie-Force de la nature

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

* * *

En quittant le Tibet, Matt a longtemps tergiversé sur sa prochaine destination. Indécis et inquiet quant à son avenir, il n'a toujours aucune réponse. Pas la moindre ombre d'une piste pour l'orienter. A-t-il fait tout cela en vain? S'il a franchi une étape vers une certaine stabilité dans ses pensées, la vulnérabilité de son état n'en reste pas moins un stress permanent. Or, un jour quelqu'un le reconnaîtra. C'est inévitable. Sa photo et les vidéos virales de Seattle n'ont cessé de prendre d'assaut le net et tous les médias existants. Il a pu le constater avant-hier en lisant un entrefilet du journal. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Quelles options s'offrent à lui? Fuir indéfiniment? Où donc?

Jonglant avec ces questions obsédantes, Matt fait l'inventaire de son sac. Il a réussi à se vêtir plus convenablement, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Sans être impeccable, il fait plus attention depuis l'incident de la ruelle. Encore une fois, il se demande comment les choses auraient tourné sans l'intervention de la mystérieuse voix. D'autres détails le tourmentent également. Ses souvenirs sont vagues et flous, toutefois il se rappelle avoir fait quelque chose dans l'esprit de Jack. Et quelque chose aussi à l'homme qui l'a sauvé ensuite. Mais quoi? Chaque fois qu'il essaie de s'en souvenir avec plus de clarté, son esprit se rebelle et un mal de tête commence à lui marteler les tempes. Pourtant, il doit savoir. Il a touché quelque chose cette journée-là chez Jack, effleuré subrepticement une zone précise du commerçant de la même manière pour ensuite...Une douleur aiguë au talon droit interrompt brutalement son dialogue interne.

Il lève le pied pour regarder sous sa semelle passablement élimée. Un caillou a perforé sa chaussure d'un trou d'environ un demi-pouce. Il l'enlève et la secoue pour faire sortir l'indésirable intrus. Tout en se frottant le talon douloureux, il se dit qu'une nouvelle paire ne serait pas du luxe. Il lui reste bien quelques dollars en poche. Il regarde autour de lui et se demande si le risque en vaut la récompense. Au nombre de kilomètres que ses pieds avalent, il se dit que oui. L'entreprise devrait être simple. _Tu entres, tu prends les souliers, paies et ressors,_ se dit-il. Pas sorcier, non?

Il s'élève et se dirige vers la ville la plus près. Il se pose avec soin dans un endroit discret. Il attend un moment et tout semble tranquille. Il ressort de l'autre côté de la rue et boîte donc lentement vers la première boutique qu'il croise. Le carillon tinte joyeusement lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du commerce. Le caissier lui fait un signe de tête poli auquel il répond. Tout en repérant la section des souliers, il sent la sueur lui perler le long du dos. Heureusement, l'allée est déserte. Il s'empresse de prendre ce qu'il est venu chercher et attache solidement les lacets de son nouvel achat. Nerveux, il prépare son argent en marchant vers la caisse. Le préposé au comptoir lui tend sa monnaie et son reçu quand le sol se met à gronder. Ça ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, juste assez pour que le malaise s'installe. Déconcertés, ils échangent un regard lorsque le phénomène se répète. La sensation est désagréablement nette et le ciment tremble sous leurs pieds.

 _'' –_ _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_ bredouille le vendeur.

À peine ces mots pénètrent-ils l'esprit de Matt qu'il aperçoit le plafond se lézarder dans un craquement sinistre. La fissure s'élargit au-dessus de leurs têtes juste avant de se rompre soudainement. Sans réfléchir, Matt visualise instinctivement le dôme autour d'eux et celui-ci se matérialise aussitôt. Les poutres chutent et le crépitement assourdissant du bois qui se fend sur la bulle protectrice les oblige à se couvrir les oreilles de leurs mains.

Accroupis, ils attendent que la pluie de planches brisées cessent. Lorsqu'ils se relèvent enfin, il ne reste plus rien de la boutique hormis le bleu caractéristique du bouclier de Matt qui scintille avec intensité. Sentant sa nuque le picoter, il se retourne lentement. Un petit attroupement s'est formé dans la rue. Leur peur momentanément oubliée devant l'incrédibilité de ce qu'il voit. _Ça ne devait être qu'un simple arrêt_ , a-t-il tout juste le temps de penser avant que le sol ne vibre à nouveau.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne devait plus s'arrêter avant un moment interminable et l'horreur de cette journée perdurerait bien longtemps après la fin de cette catastrophe. Les hurlements reprirent et retentirent de partout en même temps. La poussière soulevée par le séisme était tenace et pénétrait profondément dans les voies respiratoires. Les cris et les quintes de toux étaient partiellement effacés par le vagissement guttural de la déchirure de l'écorce terrestre.

– _Tremblement de terre!_ s'époumonait quelqu'un qui courait dans la rue en se tirant les cheveux, le regard fou.''

Matt tenta d'y voir quelque chose, le chaos et l'anarchie avaient fait place dans la rue. On tentait de s'accrocher à ce que l'on pouvait, d'autres priaient ou pleuraient simplement. À genoux, couchés par terre, dans les bras d'un être aimé ou d'un parfait inconnu. Aucune loi ni tabou n'avait plus cours ici. Que la sauvage et primitive peur de l'homme sans défense. La fragilité de la vie et d'une furtive seconde écoulée, dans laquelle tout peut basculer.

Paralysé par cette abomination, Matt regardait, impuissant, les édifices s'écrouler autour de lui. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'arrêter ce cataclysme. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de protéger tous ces gens. Plus les pleurs et les hurlements s'intensifiaient, plus il sentait sa colère sourdre violemment sous sa peau. Il absorbait la terreur de tous sans pouvoir rien y changer. Bouillonnante, sa fureur palpitait à ses tempes. Le destin n'en aurait-il jamais terminé avec lui?

Quelque part au fond de cet enfer, un écho retentit dans la rue. Comme si elle lui répondait, la terre produisit un bruissement infernal et le bitume se souleva en son milieu. Deux voitures furent happées par la déchirure ainsi engendrée. Tout ce qui suivit se déroula dans une rapidité effarante et quand il se remémorerait cet instant, il n'y aurait que la résonance des cris et l'effroi qu'il avait ressenti. À moins que ce ne soit celle des habitants. Il n'en était plus certain.

Toutefois, quand la route continua d'avaler aveuglément tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage, Matt attrapa tous ceux qu'il pouvait près de lui et les fit reculer par une ligne de démarcation luminescente qu'il attacha d'un bout à l'autre des deux côtés du boulevard. C'était un peu comme l'arc azuré de son bouclier, mais légèrement différend. Plus vaste, plus défini. Il ne prit pas le temps d'y penser, il aurait peut-être le temps plus tard. Pour l'instant, la ville continuait de trembler sous le coup du séisme et une maison implosa à droite d'où était naguère la boutique où il était entré pour acheter une simple paire de souliers.

La charpente menaçait de fendre le crâne de ceux qui s'étaient abrités en dessous. Il propulsa son dôme juste à temps, soutenant les fragments assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent se dégager. Avec un cri d'effort, Matt les souleva ensuite et les projeta plus loin, sans danger. Il fit léviter un enfant qui tentait imprudemment de rejoindre sa mère de l'autre côté du ravin. Lorsque le précipice, affamé, réclama d'autres âmes dans son antre meurtrier, Matt déploya une sorte de lasso mental et les fit remonter quand il n'en attrapait pas au vol lui-même. Il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait. Le monstre attaquait, il réagissait aussitôt. Le temps cessa d'être une notion précise pour revêtir le brouillard flou d'un rêve éphémère à demi perdu. Il travailla comme ça d'arrache-pied sans penser à demain ni aux conséquences. L'aurait-il fait, l'espace d'un bref instant, que cela n'aurait probablement pas eu d'importance de toute façon.

Le seul fait notable qu'il se souviendrait serait leurs regards, l'expression qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux. Un cauchemar d'hystérie et de panique qui ne semblait jamais vouloir finir. Cependant, le présent commence à réclamer ses droits. Il ne sent plus son corps et commence à avoir de la misère à se concentrer. Peu à peu, la douleur reflue dans ses membres. Un sentiment confus de patauger dans un liquide gluant et collant. Le silence inquiétant qui l'étouffe. Peu à peu, le sol cesse de trembler. Les secousses sont terminées, le fléau naturel a achever son oeuvre. Mais quelque part, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Comme pour souligner l'inutilité de ce qu'il a accompli, un horrible craquement se répercute au fond de la rue, aussitôt repris en chaîne tel un crescendo qui descend la rue. Un sifflement bestial provenant des profondeurs noires de la terre cracha un nuage épais de fumée âcre. La foule retient son souffle dans l'avenue maintenant trop calme. Tout à coup, sans autre avertissement, le trois-quarts des habitations, commerces et autres fondations gémissent et s'effondrent de part et d'autre sur tous les gens qu'ils vient de sauver. _Une barrière, il doit former une barrière, vite!_ Il n'en a jamais fait de si grande. Étourdi, son pied glisse dans la substance poisseuse et écarlate qui adhère à ses chaussures. Surpris et déséquilibré, il ne comprend pas. Peu importe, il n'a pas le temps. Il reprend son équilibre et réajuste son angle de visée. Le dôme commence à se former. Beaucoup trop lentement. Tout son être proteste sauvagement à l'élargissement extrême de son élastique mental. Des débris tombent en s'échappant de la barrière naissante aux pieds des personnes à quelques mètres à sa gauche. Ce n'est pas assez efficace. Et il ne pourra la soutenir indéfiniment. _Que faire d'autre?_ La panique le gagne. Le sang coule et tombe par goutte rejoindre la mare à ses pieds. Il ne réussira pas. Pour que ça marche, il faudrait...tout emporté. D'un coup. Comme un vent transversal vers la plaine à l'est où il n'y a personne à blesser. Il le visualise très bien. Avant de savoir ce qu'il fait, la bourrasque pénètre dans la ruelle. La pression atroce dans sa tête est proportionnelle à l'intensité de la rafale qui augmente en force. Tout son corps tremble sous la tension. _Visualise, c'est tout. Et oublie tout le reste_. Un puissant tourbillon se forme au milieu de la tranchée béante et tous les fragments se font éjecter en large salve à l'est. Il hurle alors qu'il sent la déchirure dans son corps, sa vision se brouille. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles est insupportable. _Je ne réussirai pas_. Il tombe à quatre pattes et le liquide chaud gicle autour de lui en l'aspergeant. Il se concentre une dernière fois. Les hurlements ont repris, il les entend comme s'ils venaient de très, très loin. L'élastique se rompt soudainement et l'obscurité envahit son champ de vision. _N'ai...plus...la force._ Et il sombre dans le néant.


	8. Anarchie-La main tendue

_Dans son rêve, Andrew court sur le bord de la plage. Il entrevoit le filet de lumière qui tombe doucement sur la colline et le rouge flamboyant du cerf-volant dans le ciel. Ils ont neuf ans. Et il se souvient très bien de cet été-là._

 _'' – Tu vas nous faire chavirer, espèce d'idiot!_

 _Il sent le canot tanguer dangereusement puis la fraîcheur de l'eau qui l'immerge entièrement. Il se laisse couler au fond de l'eau, sans résister. Jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne le lui permette plus. Et alors seulement, il remontera à la surface. Ou peut-être qu'à cet instant-là, il restera sous l'eau encore un moment. Juste un peu. Et encore un peu..._

* * *

Le souvenir s'estompe à mesure que la lumière éblouissante s'infiltre sous ses paupières qui lui semblent transpercées par des milliers d'aiguilles. Il n'est pas au lac, ni dans l'eau. Il baigne dans son propre sang. Seul au milieu des restes fumants du cataclysme. Autour de lui, il n'y a plus qu'une large plaine rase, comme si les mains d'un géant avaient balayé toutes les maisons au loin. Il n'y a plus aucune structure, aucun bâtiment. Rien. Le vide total. _Est-ce que...?_

En remuant, il constate qu'il n'est pas totalement seul finalement. Des gens marchent autour de lui en se tenant à une bonne distance respectueuse. Tentant de récupérer des objets d'une ancienne vie, se serrant les uns contre les autres, pleurant silencieusement. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Il tente de se relever, glisse sur la flaque de sang et retombe lourdement. Aucun de ses membres ne souhaite répondre à ses indications. Indisponible, rappelé plus tard, merci. Il tente de ramper maladroitement et ne parvient qu'à raviver la souffrance presque intolérable dans sa tête et son corps. Et partout, lorsqu'il lève la tête, ce regard. Il voudrait demander de l'aide. Ou de l'eau. Oui, juste un peu d'eau. Sa gorge en feu et ses poumons imprégnés de cendres et de poussières souhaiterait bien un peu de fraîcheur. À quoi bon?

Les chuchotements lui parviennent alors que son ouïe revient légèrement à la normale. Et il saisit très bien ce qu'ils disent. _Et ce qu'ils pensent_. Ce quil pensent? _Bon sang, ce que tu es long à la détente, Matt._ Fiche-moi la paix! En grognant, il tente de se relever sans succès. _Le monde entier t'a vu, cette soirée-là, il y a un an. Te tenir à côté d'Andrew qui blessait des gens, qui détruisait tout. Ensuite, le monde entier t'a vu tuer Andrew._ Comment espérer être accepté par eux? Comment leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé, qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de lui? _Est-ce vraiment le cas?_ Et même s'il pouvait s'exprimer, il n'a jamais été doué pour ça. C'était Steve le brillant orateur, sauf que maintenant il ne pourra jamais plus parler. Il se sent tellement faible et il a de la difficulté à respirer. Ça y est, cette fois on va l'attraper pour de bon. Et il ne pourra rien y faire. Peut-être que tout cela doit cesser et que c'est mieux ainsi. Des larmes glissent sur ses joues et une sombre émotion refoulée remonte à la surface. _Ne l'écoute pas, fais-là taire!_ Soudain, il entend des pas. Sent la foulée régulière et déterminée qui se dirige vers lui. Il doit s'envoler. _Lève-toi!_ Il se lève, chancelle, s'élève de quelques centimètres, puis s'écroule lamentablement. _Encore. Debout_! Quelques centimètres et encore l'échec. Les pas se rapprochent. Vulnérable, il se roule en boule. Protection futile et dérisoire, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. L'étau dans sa tête se resserre et l'élance. La silhouette est au-dessus de lui maintenant. _C'est la fin_. Il sent dans un même temps une chaleur cuisante opérée sous sa peau, une brûlure foudroyante qui se propage dans tout son système nerveux. _Qu'est-ce que...?_

– _Eh!_ aboie l'ombre. _Toi!_

Elle se penche en avançant brusquement les mains vers lui et Matt place ses bras autour de sa tête, croyant qu'il allait le frapper ou je ne sais quoi. L'homme suspend son geste...et lance un juron. La respiration de Matt s'accélère. Le feu ardent le consume dans un frisson incontrôlable. Étrangement, ça ne l'inquiète pas. Bien que douloureuses, les braises intérieures ne semblent pas lui vouloir de mal. Au contraire, elles le rassurent. Et il sent qu'il récupère lentement, très lentement.

– _Tout doux, fils. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Doucement. Calme-toi. Seigneur, est-ce que ça va?_

Matt, encore sous l'emprise du brasier incendiaire en lui peine à déchiffrer les paroles et recule. Il prend appui sur son bras, celui-ci lui fait faux bond et il s'affale à nouveau.

– _Eh! Là! Arrête, tu vas te blesser davantage. Bordel!_ tonne son interlocuteur d'une voix bourrue en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _Y'a pas quelqu'un qui ait des pansements? De l'eau...quelque chose_...! crie-t-il à la ronde en gesticulant pitoyablement. _C'est pas humain...!_ dit-il en se retournant pour le regarder _._ Matt se recroqueville à ce verdict. L'homme secoue la tête. _Non, pas toi garçon. Subir de telles blessures, faire ce que tu as fait. Je veux dire...enfin, ça...et tout ce sang..._

Inquiet, l'inconnu se positionne sur un genou et fouille dans sa poche arrière. Matt se déplace encore vers l'arrière et baragouine quelque chose. L'étranger hoche la tête, désespéré. Il tend le bras, mais Matt secoue la tête, effrayé.

– _Bon sang de bois, qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu te faire?_

Matt baisse le regard vers le sol. Que lui veut-il? Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêche d'entendre clairement tout ce qu'il lui dit. L'homme continue de converser et ramène sa main devant en agitant une bouteille d'eau. Elle est presque vide, il la roule tout de même vers lui.

– _De l'eau, ce n'est que de l'eau fiston..._

Hésitant, Matt lève le regard vers l'étranger. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce que tout son être en a besoin, toutefois il lui inspire confiance. Il avance lentement, puis prend la bouteille. À ce moment, les murmures recommencent. Diffus et lointain, cependant assez fort pour que la bulle éclate et l'affolement revient au galop. Tous les regards convergent vers lui. DEs doigts poinés dans sa direction. Hostiles. L'urgence d'agir palpite dans son estomac. Cela ne cessera-t-il jamais? Il les a tout de même aidés. Non? Alors, pourquoi? Une idée dérangeante a commencé à s'infiltrer dans son esprit depuis son réveil. Et s'il avait provoqué le tremblement de terre? Et s _'ils_ le pensaient aussi? Matt se dégage et recule brusquement. L'énergie revient, elle l'embrase à travers chaque nerf qui le parcourt. En très faible quantité, assez par contre pour déguerpir. Il ne comprend pas très bien le principe, mais il peut la sentir frémir sous sa peau. Ça démange, ça gratte sous l'épiderme. Une impression semblable à des fourmillements.

– _N'approchez pas! Je détruis tout ce que je touche...Restez où vous êtes. Je dois partir...maintenant,_ débite-t-il d'une traite.

– _Balivernes! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde!_ proteste l'homme.

– _...mais eux, c'est ce qu'ils pensent...et penseront de vous aussi si vous m'aidez.''_

L'homme se retourne et prend enfin conscience de la foule. Matt profite de cette distraction pour concentrer tous ses efforts...et s'envole brutalement. Sa trajectoire est erratique, il réussit tout de même à faire quelques kilomètres avant de s'écraser dans un vaste champ de blé apparemment désert. Il se traîne sur une courte distance jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces se dispersent. Incapable du moindre mouvement, il reste allongé sur le sol. Ils luttent pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais la fatigue est plus forte. Il s'enfonce dans les brumes du sommeil alors que le soleil décline à l'horizon.


	9. Anarchie-Partir ou choisir de rester

De petits coups rapides sur son épaule le réveillent en sursaut. Où est-il? Depuis combien de temps? Quand? Comment? Et la mémoire, implacable, se fait une joie de lui détailler le _parce que_ du _pourquoi_. L'habituelle rengaine, quoi. Sa vie n'est-elle donc qu'une longue succession de noirceur et de réveil sans fin? De questions sans réponse? A-t-il réellement emporté toute la rue à la fin du tremblement de terre? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet incendie intérieur qui le rongeait tout entier? Et plus important que tout, a-t-il déclenché le séisme? Quelles étaient les chances réelles que cela se produise au même moment où il s'arrêtait dans ce village?

Il gratte la terre de ses doigts engourdis, remue les orteils. Ses jambes lui répondent lentement. Il tente de s'asseoir malgré le tournis qui accompagne son geste. Il se sent nauséeux, toutefois la souffrance est reléguée en deuxième plan, plus ténue que tantôt. Il tâte son cou raidi et agite les bras. Dans un petit instant, tout devrait fonctionner. Il décidera alors de ce qu'il convient de faire. La direction de la suite des choses pourrait prendre un tournant décisif s'il est l'auteur du désastre. Il n'y aura pas trente-six choix. Il n'y en aura qu'un seul. Il se frotte vigoureusement les joues et aperçoit le petit animal qui pose les pattes sur sa cuisse.

 _''_ _– Alors, c'était toi tout à l'heure? Je t'ai fait peur, j'aimgine?_

Les oreilles poilues s'écartent furtivement, comme s'ils parlaient la même langue. Matt tente de l'amadouer et curieusement le petit rongeur se laisse flatter. Il a la drôle d'impression qu'il le comprend. _N'importe quoi,_ il secoue la tête pour disperser ses théories farfelues. Si la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes a presque disparu, il se sent complètement las, perdu, en dehors du temps, livré à lui-même depuis trop longtemps et la sempiternelle faim se fait cruellement sentir.

– _Tu ne saurais pas où aller toi, dis donc?_

La petite bête agite vivement la queue et remue son museau. Elle pose de nouveau sa maigre patte sur sa jambe et file vers un petit chemin entre les plantations. Elle revient sur ses traces et reprend le même trajet. Matt se lève péniblement en frottant ses jeans poussiéreux. Au point où il en est, il peut bien suivre n'importe quelle direction. Il longe lentement le sentier qui se poursuit sur une dizaine de mètres avant de déboucher sur un immense verger. Le temps est agréablement frais sur sa peau à vif et l'humidité de la terre dégage un parfum sucré et épicé. La bestiole trottine joyeusement entre les arbres. Elle s'arrête à un endroit où le sol est jonché de pommes pourries et en tapote une de ses petites griffes. Sers-toi, semble-t-elle dire. Ironique.

Matt laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Voilà, j'en suis réduit à déblatérer avec des rongeurs et à croire qu'ils puissent me guider. _Tu es pathétique, Matt._ Il jette un regard circulaire et inspecte les alentours. S'il y a autant de pommiers ici, il doit y avoir une habitation pas loin. Et des gens. _Je ne devrais pas trop traîner ici_. Son regard accroche les branches au-dessus de sa tête qui ploient sous la charge des fruits. _Je ne volerai pas._ Son estomac gronde furieusement, proteste avec indignation. _Non, je ne le ferai pas._ L'odeur doucereuse l'étourdi, l'enveloppe dans une chape suffocante. _Une seule_. Personne ne le saura. _Si, moi je le saurai_. Laisse de l'argent. _Je n'en ai plus._ Ce n'est qu'une putain de pomme, crétin! Sa main se tend déjà et son délicat monologue s'émousse. _Après tout ce que tu as fait de mal, une pomme de plus ou de moins dans le tas..._ Alors qu'un vertige le saisit, il sent ses jambes faiblirent et quelques secondes plus tard, elles refusent de le supporter davantage. Il chute durement sur le terrain humide et la pomme roule sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui. À travers une semi-conscience, une voix qu'il a déjà entendue auparavant lui parvient.

– _Bon sang de bois, c'est toi fils? SAMANTHA! Ne bouge pas. Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends? SAM! Reste avec moi petit. Si c'est pas le destin ça, je sais pas ce que c'est!_

Le reste se perd dans le brouillard et le néant dangereusement familier le drape de ses ailes ténébreuses.

* * *

Un lit douillet. Une couverture douce sous les doigts et chaude. Un feu de bois apaisant qui ronfle doucement. Des odeurs de l'enfance qui planent dans l'air. Des voix amicales et une douce mélodie chantée près de son oreille. Le néant complaisant à nouveau. Il crie dans le noir, agrippe les draps de toutes ses forces. Il s'agite et se débat. La lumière du matin qui papillote au coin de ses paupières trop faibles pour s'ouvrir. Des bruits coutumiers quelque part dans la maison. Tout se mélange et s'entremêle. Souvenirs ou réalité? Le son d'animaux qui s'ébrouent dans la cour. Tout lui parvient à travers un voile brumeux. La noirceur revient et les terribles cauchemars aussi. Les pleurs envahissent sa gorge sèche comme du parchemin rugueux. Des petits pas rapides dans l'escalier et de minces bras qui l'enlacent, le réconfortent et le bercent. Chut. C'est fini, tout va bien. Mais tout recommence le lendemain. C'est ça le véritable cauchemar et de ne pas pouvoir s'en émanciper. Le rayonnement du soleil, le raffut en bas, les effluves qui embaument, l'obscurité, les rêves qui le happent aux coeurs des ténèbres et ainsi de suite. Une enfilade de sensations qui s'enchaînent sans repères de temps ni d'espace. Il flotte entre elles, inapte à en modifier le cours. Englué dans cette substance écoeurante qui le maintient solidement, chacun de ses mouvements lui semble décalé, entravé. Cet état apathique où il n'arrive pas à rejoindre la surface lui comprime la poitrine, son coeur s'emballe. Hurlements aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, une main dans ses cheveux, un baiser sur son front. La voix s'égrène lentement et parvient à se glisser jusqu'à lui. Elle le hisse péniblement vers la lumière, le calme réintègre son corps peu à peu. Il s'accroche à elle. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme. Épuisé, les sanglots s'estompent et il se rendort.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprend pleinement conscience, aucun indice ne lui permet d'évaluer le temps écoulé. Le soleil inonde chaleureusement la chambre. La fenêtre est ouverte et le vent pénètre en laissant flotter un relent de basse-cour. Il porte un pyjama confortable trop grand et a l'impression d'émerger de l'éternité elle-même. Après tout ce temps dans les affres, la pièce lui paraît irréelle. Il balance les jambes et fait mouliner ses bras pour se dégager de leur léthargie pesante. Il se sent alangui, faible et désorienté. Mais bien. Pas de douleurs, pas d'étau qui lui étreint le coeur ou la tête. Il avise des vêtements sur la chaise près de son lit. Le plancher craque sous ses pas. Il s'arrête et écoute. Des pas étouffés dans le couloir, quelqu'un sait qu'il est réveillé. En état d'alerte, il cherche une issue. Plus de temps, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Il fait un pas en arrière, percute le montant du lit et s'enfonce dans les oreillers.

– _Doucement!_ tempête l'homme d'une voix autoritaire. _Tu ne partiras pas cette fois. Hors de question_!

Matt se replie sous la véhémence de l'ordre. Peut-être davantage à cause de la présence imposante de l'homme et de sa voix qui le traverse tout entier que sous l'effet de la peur. Le fermier soupire bruyamment. _Patience, amour et douceur_ , avait dit Samantha en souriant. Elle l'avait pincé comme pour le narguer. Il n'avait jamais été bon à ce jeu-là. Certes, autrefois ils avaient longuement discuté à propos d'avoir des enfants. Ils en avaient caressé l'espoir, tiré des projets jusqu'à tard le soir après chaque essai, avaient retenu leur souffle en attendant chaque résultat. Au fil des tentatives, la réponse s'était toujours avérée négative. Puis, un jour, ils avaient simplement cessé d'attendre ce qui ne viendrait jamais. Sans le dire vraiment, il avait souvent douté qu'il puisse être un bon père. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Matt, c'est de la colère qu'il ressentit. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, quoi faire de ce gosse qui ne semblait pas savoir non plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait subi ou enduré, ni comment l'aider. Sauf que le gamin était là maintenant. Et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir pour l'instant. Il prit une respiration pour se calmer.

– _Écoute petit, je suis parfois un peu bourru, une vieille bourrique comme la femme se plaît à le dire. Mais je ne te ferai aucun mal, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. Jamais. Est-ce clair? Maintenant, discute pas et viens manger._

Il quitte d'un pas lourd, comme il est venu. Indécis, Matt retombe sur les oreillers. A-t-il le choix? Son ventre béant ne lui permettra pas de faire la route où que ce soit sans carburant au préalable. Un instant, il songe qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'il se croyait incapable de faire et pourtant...Après tout, que peut-il survenir? Il prendra un repas, se débarbouillera un peu, les remerciera et partira. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Il descend donc précautionneusement et au bas des marches lance un regard en biais dans la salle à manger. La table est mise et des arômes alléchants s'en échappent. Ça lui retourne l'estomac tellement la dernière fois qu'il a mangé lui paraît venir d'une autre vie. Des éclats de voix à la cuisine le font sursauter, un rire féminin cascade dans la pièce et l'invite gentiment à prendre place.

– _Viens t'asseoir, aller! Dépêche-toi!_

Pendant que la femme sert les plats en babillant, le cultivateur place les boissons autour des assiettes. Un instant de panique reflue, il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé à une table. Avec des personnes vivantes. Et des ustensiles. La tête lui tourne et il se sent oppressé par ces choses simples. L'homme frappe la table de son gros poing, sortant Matt de sa torpeur.

– _Ben mange, bon dieu!_

Il aperçoit le regard sous-entendu de la femme et palpe maladroitement sa fourchette. Il ne s'est jamais senti si petit et cependant, il ne se sent pas menacé. C'est autre chose. Il baisse la tête et commence à manger. Un silence gênant s'installe pendant le repas. Et soudain, l'épouse lance une blague en l'air, les mots restent suspendus quelques secondes. Et son mari éclate de rire. Matt esquisse un sourire. La conversation se poursuit, chassant le malaise d'un coup de balai. Matt parle peu, mais écoute distraitement. Il a perdu l'habitude de soutenir des échanges, il se laisse bercer par le timbre agréable des voix. La chaleur de la pièce est réconfortante et les cliquetis réguliers des couverts le ramènent dans un univers proche de la normalité. Ou ce qui autrefois le fût entoucas. Bientôt, sa tête dodeline et il peine à garder les yeux ouverts. L'homme débarrasse la table et elle le prend par le bras. Matt se laisse faire et il obéit à ses demandes. Il monte l'escalier, se change, se glisse dans le lit et elle vient le border, comme un enfant.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il dort bien pour la première fois. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait par contre que ça ne peut durer. Que ce n'est qu'un bref interlude éphémère dans une suite illogique de temps et d'anarchie. Sauf qu'il a envie de rester, un peu. Encore un peu... Un jour. Un seul. Ou peut-être deux. Et après on verra. Il décidera demain matin. Oui, demain.

* * *

Il n'est pas parti cette journée-là. Ni le lendemain, ni après. Les jours se sont succédé, jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment, il cesse de les compter. Ils se sont tout naturellement enfilés, sans accroc ni objection. Aux premières lueurs du matin, l'homme est simplement apparu sur le seuil de sa chambre en lui lançant des vêtements de rechange.

– _Tant qu'à être ici sans rien faire, viens te rendre utile en attendant fils...''_

Nathan, car c'était son nom, lui a fait faire le tour de la ferme. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, mais ça lui allait parfaitement. Matt ne comptait pas rester et ne tenait pas à s'attacher à quoi que ce soit. Nathan lui a montré les poulaillers, l'écurie, le jardin de Samantha, la réserve à outils et la machinerie nécessaire à l'exploitation du domaine. Il lui a parlé de Samantha, du jour où il l'a rencontré et du verger. Leur bavardage n'allait pas au-delà de ça, restait dans une zone sécuritaire où le futur et toute émotion étaient oblitérés. N'avait d'importance dans cet univers que le jour en cours. Une routine s'installa à leur insu où chacun avait sa place et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire sans poser de questions. La journée débutait aux aurores avec un copieux déjeuner, on défrichait la terre, apportait la nourriture aux animaux, ensemençait le jardin, cueillait lorsque c'était le temps. Les travaux dans les champs se terminaient tard et on se restaurait après le dur labeur qui le laissait exténué. Cet état amorphe avait quelque chose de paisible et de libérateur. Il évacuait son histoire, effaçait les questions, les réponses possibles, les doutes, la peur. La ferme devint peu à peu un substitut de son bouclier protecteur. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se sentait chez les Mattheson. Protégé, soustrait du monde et du poids du passé. Il s'abandonnait sans contrainte.

Un soir, après le souper Nathan choisit un disque et le plaça sur l'antique tourne-disque. La musique s'éleva, éthérée et gracieuse dans le salon où le feu somnolait paresseusement en crépitant. Nathan invita Sam de la main et elle accepta de le rejoindre en pouffant comme une adolescente. Matt, assis dans le fauteuil sous une couverture de laine, les observa longuement. Il remarqua les fils d'argent dans les cheveux de Sam, la bonté de son sourire, les pas gauches de Nathan, sa stature imposante tranchant de ses gestes tendres. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi. Que le cours naturel de la vie. Un couple qui s'aimait, une chanson parsemant de ses notes joyeuses un soir d'été, deux mains entrelacées de leur affection mutuelle. Non, rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que Matt avait l'impression d'en faire partie. De cette maison, de leur existence, de la vie elle-même dans sa plus simple expression. D'exister. Voilà qui changeait tout, il avait le coeur léger. Une maison? Non. Signe de partir? Il ne se fait pas d'illusions, s'attarder ne rendra le départ que plus difficile. Et pourtant, il soupesait pour la première fois l'idée de rester. Cette nuit-là, Matt resta très, très longtemps éveillé, aux prises avec son déchirant dilemme.


End file.
